Sihir Cinta
by Hani Yuya
Summary: "Aku akan mengabulkan 3 permintaanmu" ucap sosok kecil bersurai cokelat sebatas punggung itu. "Aku ingin Kakashi - kun menjadi kekasihku"jawabnya. Fic cracpair keduaku. Hatake Kakashi x Uchiha Saita (chara buatan author ).DLDR
1. Chapter 1

Author : Hani Yuya

Judul : Sihir Cinta

Rate : T

Pairing : Kakashi x Uchiha Saita (karangan author )

Gendere: Romance,Comedy

Nb: FF ini kubuat untuk ultah sahabatku Yel boy darknezt .

* * *

.

.

.

Krriiingggg Kriiiingggg

Suara jam weker terdengar begitu nyaring sehingga menggema di seisi ruangan. Tapi sama sekali tak mengusik seorang gadis berhelai hitam bergelombang sebatas punggung yang sedang tertidur pulas di atas kasur empuk berukuran king size ini. Padahal cahaya matahari pun sudah bersinar terang di luar, sampai cahayanya masuk ke dalam kamar melalui celah jendela.

Sang gadis nampak enggan untuk bangun dari tidurnya karena sedang bermimpi indah. Bibirnya menyunggingkan sebuah senyuman masih dengan mata yang terpejam. Air liur nya menetes keluar dan bibirnya mencondong ke depan. Mulutnya tanpa sadar terus memanggil sebuah nama yang tak asing baginya.

"Kakashi kun... cuuuuup"

Sayangnya sang gadis tak menyadari seorang pemuda berhelai putih silver melawan gravitasi sedang duduk di bangku samping tempat tidurnya. Pemuda itu terkekeh geli melihat tingkah tetangga sekaligus teman kecil dan teman sekelasnya ini. Apalagi dia memanggil namanya dan memanyunkan bibirnya.

'Pasti dia bermimpi aneh lagi' innernya.

Mata sayunya melirik jam tangan miliknya. Sudah jam 7 padahal sekolah masuk jam 8 pagi. Kakashi menghela nafas panjang, setiap hari harus membangunkan tetangganya ini saat berangkat sekolah. Meski begitu ia tak akan bosan, karena gadis berhelai hitam bergelombang sebatas punggung ini sudah mengambil hatinya sejak kecil. Dilihat banyak foto figurnya dengan sang gadis yang tertempel di dinding kamar. Membuat Kakashi tak berhenti tersenyum.

Kakashi beranjak dari duduknya dan mencondongkan tubuhnya mendekati sang gadis yang masih terlelap tidur. Kakashi lagi-lagi terkekeh geli melihat mulut sang gadis yang masih manyun memanggil namanya. Lalu wajahnya mendekati wajah sang gadis mempersempit jarak diantaranya dan... Cuuupppp... Kakashi mencium bibir sang gadis sekilas.

Meski masih menutup mata dan tak sadar, sang gadis mengulumkan senyuman setelah Kakashi menciumnya. Membuat wajah pemuda berhelai putih silver melawan gravitasi ini bersemu merah. Kakashi menarik nafas panjang dan berteriak di depan wajah sang gadis.

"SAITA-CHAN BANGUUUNNNN! "

Sontak sang gadis membuka mata dan bangun dari posisi tidurnya. Membuat kening mereka saling terbentur karena pergerakan sang gadis yang tiba-tiba itu.

Duaaakkk

"Itttaaaaiiii..." ringis mereka berdua bersamaan memegang keningnya yang memerah.

"Baka, jidatmu keras seperti batu Saita-chan"

Manik sang gadis membulat saat mendapati pemuda berhelai putih ini berada di dalam kamarnya. Bluuusssshhh... wajahnya langsung nemerah mengingat mimpinya tentang pemuda dihadapannya ini barusan. Kini dia tak berggeming sama sekali.

"Cepatlah mandi, jam pertama pelajaran Orochimaru sensei. Aku tak mau telat dan kena hukuman darinya. Kutunggu di bawah"

Kakashi langsung mengambil tas selempangnya dan melengos pergi dari kamar sang gadis. Namun baru sampai pintu kamar, Kakashi membalikkan tubuhnya menatap sang gadis yang masih tak bergeming dari tempat tidurnya.

"Yare, yare" Kakashi menggelengkan kepalanya.'SAITA-CHAN CEPAT MANDI!" ucapnya penuh penekanan meski wajahnya tetap tersenyum. Sang gadis tau kalau Kakashi mulai kesal.

"Ha- haiii..." sontak sang gadis berlari menuju kamar mandi di kamarnya.

BLAMMM

Ditutup kasar daun pintu kamar mandi.

*Saita POV ON*

BLAMMM

Aku refleks menutup daun pintu kamar mandi kencang karena saking malunya.

'Lagi-lagi dia melihat gaya tidurku yang memalukan'

Kulihat diriku di depan cermin, rambut hitamku yang acak-acakan, bekas air liur di selah bibirku, lalu kantung mataku dan tubuhku yang bau. Aku hanya bisa merutuki diriku yang selalu terlihat jelek di depannya. Setiap hari selalu begini.

.

.

.

Tap... Tap... Tap

Setelah selesai mandi aku bergegas lari menuruni tangga rumah. Kulihat jam tangan yang kupakai menunjukkan pukul 7.30. Aku bisa kena marah Kakashi jika tidak bergegas.

Hosh... hosh... hosh...

"Ayo kita berangkat" jawabku terengah.

Kakashi menaikkan sebelah alisnya dan melipat kedua tangan di dadanya. Lalu menatapku datar dengan mata sayunya.

"Saita-chan, kau selalu membuat Kakashi kun menunggumu lama. Dasar pemalas,biasakan bangun lebih cepat. Kau seorang wanita tak seharusnya selalu bangun siang, apa kau tak malu setiap hari Kakashi kun melihatmu bangun ?"

'Tentu saja aku malu' jawabku dalam hati.

Aku hanya bisa mendesah pasrah mendengar ocehan dari Kaa san. Setiap pagi selalu kena ceramah.

Sreeettt

Aku tersentak kaget sebuah tangan menarikku.

"Tsunade baa -san, sepertinya kami harus segera berangkat. Kalau tidak kami akan terlambat" ucapnya ramah. Lalu berojigi pamit.

Dia terus menggenggam tanganku sampai halte bis. Oh Kami sama kuharap waktu berhenti saat ini. Baiklah... kita mulai sesi perkenalan, namaku Uchiha Saita. Gadis sederhana yang ceria dan agak sedikit pemalu. Usiaku sekarang 18 tahun, sekolah tingkat akhir di Konoha Gakuen.

Kalian lihat pemuda tampan dengan helaian putih silver melawan gravitasi di hadapanku ini adalah teman kecilku. Sejak dulu kami selalu bersama sampai saat ini, kami juga satu sekolah dan kami juga sekelas. Bisa dibilang akulah yang sengaja mengikutinya, sampai kapanpun akan kukejar. Kalian tau kenapa? Ya... Karena aku mencintainya, sejak aku mengerti arti cinta.

Namun yang membuatku resah saat ini, dia tumbuh semakin tampan, banyak wanita yang menyukainya di sekolah. Sedangkan aku tak tau bagaimana perasaannya padaku, huuu... aku begitu malu jika harus bilang tetus terang mengenai perasaanku padanya. Andai ada cara agar aku bisa leluasa mengungkapkan perasaanku padanya tanpa rasa canggung. Padahal duku sewaktu kami masih kecil aku bisa bebas berpendapat dan memanggil namanya. Tapi semakin tumbuh dewasa mulutku menjadi kaku dan malu jika berhadapan dengannya.

Kami berdua akhirnya sampai disekolah. Semua mata memandang Kakashi dengan tatapan memuja. Apalagi para fans wanitanya datang mengerubungi Kakashi. Tck,, ini membuatku kesal. Aku langsung pergi meninggalkannya menuju loker, untuk mengganti sepatu.

"Hei, kenapa kau pergi duluan Saita-chan" ucapnya seraya menepuk bahuku.

Aku hanya memamerkan senyumku lalu melangkah pergi meninggalkannya. Aku melangkahkan kakiku menuju kelas sendiri, namun ditengah perjalanan seorang gadis berambut coklat pendek menghentikan langkahku.

"Tunggu Saita-chan"

"Ada apa Rin-chan?"

Dia adalah salah satu gadis yang dekat dengan Kakashi, karena dia dan Kakashi satu klub memanah. Kemampuannya pun tak kalah hebat dengan Kakashi.

"Kau bukan pacar Kakashi-kun kan? Kalian hanya teman sejak kecil kan?"

Aku terdiam. Pertanyaannya benar-benar menusuk hatiku. Bagai sebilah pedang yang langsung menikam tepat dijantungku. Aku mengangguk lemah.

"Ya, dia hanya teman" senyumku kecut.

Gadis itu tersenyum dan memberikanku sebuah surat dengan cover love berwarna pink cantik.

"Tolong berikan suratku padanya, please" Rin menangkupkan kedua tangannya memohon padaku.

Apa-apaan ini? Huuu... ingin kutolak ,tapi... aku tak bisa. Aku merutuki sifatku yang tak bisa melawan. Akhirnya aku mengangguk.

"Waahhh... Arigatou Saita-chan" dia memelukku sekilas dengan senyum yang merekah di wajhnya, lalu meninggalkanku yang masih mematung disana. Akhirnya aku berjalan gontai sampai kelas.

.

.

.

.  
Aku langsung duduk menuju bangkuku. Dengan tangan yang dilipat di atas meja, kutenggelamkan wajahku di sana. Aku berusaha memutar otakku. Bagaimana caranya aku memberikan surat cinta ini pada Kakashi-kun? Sedangkan aku sendiri juga belum pernah memberikannya surat cinta. Wuaaa... aku menyesal menerima permintaan Rin tadi.

"Yare, yare,, sejak tadi kau terlihat aneh, apa yang terjadi?"

Aku tersentak kaget, kuangkat wajahku ke arah sumber suara yang kukenal. Kakashi duduk disampingku. Alisnya terangkat memandangku curiga, mata sayunya memandangku intens.

"Ti-tidak ada apa-apa Kakashi-kun. Aku hanya tak enak badan" senyumku kaku.

Kakashi mendekati wajahku lalu menempelkan keningnya di keningku. Bluushhh. Wajahku memerah. Kelaspun menjadi gaduh atas ulahnya.

"Kurasa kau baik-baik saja" ucapnya seraya mengelus pucuk rambutku.

Dia terlalu baik padaku, sehingga aku sering salah paham padanya. Kumohon jangan buat aku berharap Kakashi kun.

Hari ini aku pulang sendiri karena Kakashi sedang menyiapkan diri untuk mengikuti lomba panah bersama Rin. Mengingat sosok gadis bernama Rin saja membuatku muak, jangan ditanya lagi kenapa, karena dia gadis yang sempurna. Cantik, pandai, berwibawa dan juga ramah. Terutama dia satu klub dan dekat dengan Kakashi. Mungkin aku sangat iri dengannya.

.

.

.

Kubaringkan diri di kasur king size ku di kamar. Kuambil surat Rin di dalam tasku, lalu kupandang. Dia memang gadis yang ceria pandai bergaul dengan siapa saja, dibandingkan denganku aku kalah jauh darinya. Aku gadis pemalu,temanpun bisa dihitung dengan jari. Payah...

Kreeettt... Daun pintu kamarku terbuka. Sontak aku langsung mengalihkan perhatianku ke pintu kamar.

"Saita-chan, bantu kaa san membereskan gudang dan membuang barang-barang yang sudah tak terpakai di sana, kaa-san ingin pergi belanja sebentar." ucapnya Lalu segera pergi setelah mendengar jawaban dariku.

Aku mulai membereskan gudang yang dipenuhi debu. Ruangan yang tak terlalu luas, mungkin hanya separuh dari kamar tidurku. Banyak barang yng sudah usang disini, aku memilah barang yang sudah tak terpakai dan kukumpulkan di luar. Mataku terpaku pada sebuah kotak usang sebesar telapak tanganku. Karena rasa penasaran menghinggapi diriku, aku langsung membuka kotak usang tersebut...

Cliinggg.  
Sebuah cahaya putih terpendar dalam kotak. Memunculkan sosok gadis kecil bersurai cokelat Sebatas punggung sebesar tangan.

"Waahh terima kasih telah membebaskanku, kau boleh meminta 3 permintaan padaku. Apapun itu aku pasti akan mengabulkannya" ucapnya tersenyum.

Aku menganga dan terbelalak tak percaya dan menelan ludah berkali2. Kucubit pipiku guna meyakinkan ini bukanlah mimpi. Sakit... ini bukan mimpi. Dia bilang bisa mengabulkan permintaan? Benarkah?.

"Aku ingin Kakashi-kun menjadi pacarku" refleks kalimat itu yang keluar dari mulutku.

TBC


	2. Chapter 2- Permintaan pertama

Author : Hani Yuya  
Judul : Sihir Cinta  
Rate : T  
Pairing : Kakashi x Uchiha Saita  
Gendere: Romance,Comedy

.  
Chap sebelumnya

Cliinggg.  
Sebuah cahaya putih terpendar dalam kotak. Memunculkan sosok gadis kecil bersurai coklat sebesar tangan.

"Waahh terima kasih telah membebaskanku, kau boleh meminta 3 permintaan padaku. Apapun itu aku pasti akan mengabulkannya" ucapnya tersenyum.

Aku menganga dan terbelalak tak percaya dan menelan ludah berkali2. Kucubit pipiku guna meyakinkan ini bukanlah mimpi. Sakit... ini bukan mimpi. Dia bilang bisa mengabulkan permintaan? Benarkah?.

"Aku ingin Kakashi kun menjadi pacarku" refleks kalimat itu yang keluar dari mulutku.

Chap 2

.  
Aku mengulumkan senyum, berharap permintaan pada sosok kecil dihadapanku dapat dikabulkan.

"Maaf, tidak bisa" Ucap sosok kecil itu tegas. Dan langsung menghancurkan harapanku berkeping- keping. Senyumkupun pudar, aku tertunduk lemas. "Aku hanya bisa merubah tubuh dan sifatmu, bukan perasaan seorang. Bagaimana berminat atau tidak?" Lanjutnya.

Aku mengangkat wajah dan mengangguk "Apakah ada efek sampingnya?".

"Tentu tidak, tapi dalam kurun waktu 24 jam aku bisa mengabulkan 3 permintaan sekaligus dan sihirku hanya bisa bertahan selama 3 jam satu kali permintaan, setelah itu semua akan kembali seperti semula" Ucapnya mengingatkan.

"Kenapa satu permintaan hanya bertahan 3jam? Tidak bisa lebihkah? "

"Tidak"

Aku hanya bisa mendesah pasrah dan harus menggunakan kesempatan ini dengan maksimal, tidak boleh menyia-nyiakannya.

"Kalau boleh tau siapa namamu?" Tanyaku pada sosok kecil itu.

"Akasuna Hana" Jawabnya.

"Yoroshiku, Hana-chan "

*Saita Pov Off *

Tap... Tap... Tap...

Suara derap langkah pemuda berhelai putih silver melawan gravitasi menaiki satu persatu anak tangga rumah sahabat kecilnya. Dia berhenti tepat di depan daun pintu yang tertutup rapat, dan tertempel papan nama 'Saita'

Krreeett

Dibukanya gagang pintu, matanya menyipit saat melihat sahabat kecilnya ini sudah bangun dan berpakaian lengkap sedang merapihkan tempat tidurnya.

'Tumben dia sudah bangun' innernya. Kakashi melihat jam tangannya "Baru jam 7" Gumamnya.

Saita yang sibuk membereskan tempat tidurnya tak menyadari kedatangan Kakashi, Kakashi melangkah menghampiri Saita yang sibuk dengan aktifitasnya.

"Yo, Saita-chan" Kakashi menepuk pundak Saita.

"Kyaa..."

"Hei,... jangan mendorongku... "

Bruukkk

Saita terkejut saat Kakashi menepuk pundaknya, refleks dia mendorong Kakashi, tapi sebelum terjatuh Kakashi menarik tangannya sehingga mereka jatuh bersama. Dengan posisi Saita menindih Kakashi.

Deg... Deg...

Detak jantung Saita yang tak beraturan, karena kini wajahnya hanya beda beberapa centi dengan wajah Kakashi. Sampai dia bisa merasakan hembusan nafas Kakashi menerpa permukaan kulit wajahnya. Manik hitamnya bertubrukan dengan mata sayu Kakashi.

Cuupp

Matanya membulat saat tubuhnya bergerak sendiri mencium bibir Kakashi. Sontak dia langsung berdiri dan menutup mulutnya dengan sebelah tangannya.

Kakashi pun cukup terkejut dengan tindakan sahabat kecilnya ini. Namun perasaan senang menghinggapi hatinya, namun tak ditunjukkan langsung olehnya.

"Apa kau su...?" Belum selesai Kakashi berucap, Saita memotongnya.

"Maaf, kuharap tolong lupakan!"

Saita membungkukkan badannya, dan langsung berlari keluar tak lupa membawa tas selempangnya. Dia berlari melewati Kakashi yang masih tak berkutik di tempat tanpa menunggunya.

Kakashi mendesah pelan, menelan kekecewaan, saat gadis yang disukainya bilang 'Maaf' ketika menciumnya tadi, apalagi dia menyuruh melupakannya. Padahal dia ingin menanyakan perasaan sang gadis tadi sebelum perkataannya terpotong.

Kakashi memijit keningnya pelan dan tanpa sengaja melihat selembar surat dengan cover love berwarna pink cantik yang terjatuh di samping tempat tidur sang gadis. Dipungutnya surat itu lalu membacanya.

Mata sayu Kakashi sedikit membulat, ketika mengetahui pengirim dan orang yang dituju surat yang baru saja dibacanya.

"Kenapa surat Rin ada padanya?" Gumamnya pelan

Kakashi makin tambah kecewa, bisa-bisanya gadis yang disukainya menerima surat dari wanita lain untuk diberikan padanya. Dia memutuskan mengambil surat dengan cover love pink cantik itu dan dimasukkan ke dalam tasnya. Lalu mulai menyusul Saita yang pergi dari 10 menit yang lalu.

.  
Di tengah perjalanan, Saita sedang melamun merutuki perbuatannya tadi, ini murni bukan hasil perbuatannya.

"Jadi ini hasil dari sihir Hana chan, mau ditaruh dimana wajahku nanti, saat bertemu dengannya" Saita menjambak rambutnya frustasi dan mengingat kembali peristiwa beberapa menit yang lalu.

*Flashback On *

KRRIINGGG... KRIINGG...

Suara nyaring jam weker terdengar cukup keras menggema di ruaangan yang tak terlalu luas itu. Namun tetap tak mempan mengusik tidur sang gadis berhelai hitam panjang yang masih terbuai mimpinya. Gadis itu malah menutup kuping dengan bantal guling yang tadi dipeluknya.

Sosok kecil gadis cantik bersurai cokelat mulai menggeram kesal melihat majikan sementaranya itu tak kunjung bangun mendengar suara nyaring yang memekakkan telinga itu.

Sosok kecil gadis bersurai coklat itu kini mengambil satu gayung air di kamar mandi. Dengan kekuatan magicnya, gayung yang berisi penuh air itu melayang sampai berada di atas tubuh Saita.

Byuurrr

Sakura menumpahkan airnya tepat di muka Saita.

"Kyaaa..." Brruuukkk.

Saita pun bangun dengan tak elitnya, sudah tersiram air jatuh pula. Hana yang melihatnya malah terkekeh geli. Saita langsung menengok ke arah sumber suara, dia menggembungkan pipi dan menggeram kesal.

"Hana chan, kenapa kau nenyiramku dengan air? Tch, menyebalkan" Protesnya dan mendecih.

"Kau ingat perjanjian kita kan? Lihat sebentar lagi pemuda bernama Kakashi yang tadi malam kau ceritakan itu akan menjemputmu" Hana menunjuk jam dinding yang menunjukkan pukul 6.30.

"Ah, kau benar aku harus bergegas. Lalu apa benar aku bisa selalu dekat dengannya? Kau bisa mengubah sikap maluku menjadi berani kalau berhadapan dengannya?"

"Tch, kau banyak tanya Saita chan, tentu aku bisa. Nah bersiaplah, ingat sihirku hanya bertahan 3 jam"

Sakura mengarahkan jari telunjuknya ke arah Saita,tak lama kemudian cahaya merah masuk ke dalam tubuhnya.

"Nah, kau harus bawa kotak kecil milikku di dalam tasmu. Ingat sihirku beraksi setiap kau bertatapan dengannya. Jaa, semoga sukses"

Poofff

Setelah selesai berucap Hana menghilang. Saitapun tidak tau fungsi dari sihir Hana, dia langsung bergegas mandi dan mengganti seprei kasurnya yang basah.

*Flashback Off *

Gadis bersurai hitam panjang itu berdiri menunggu bis datang, kakinya terus dihentakkan ketanah berulang kali. Mata hitamnya melirik jalan kosong yang tadi ia lewati, takut Kakashi segera menyusul langkahnya. Karena dia belum siap untuk bertatapan lagi dengannya.

"Cepatlah datang bis, jangan sampai aku satu bis dengan Kakashi, apalagi bertatapan dengannya, aku bisa lepas kendali lagi" Gumamnya pelan.

Baru berharap dalam hati, ternyata nasib tidak berpihak padanya hari ini. Kakashi muncul dan mendekat kearahnya. Sontak manik hitamnya membulat. Dilihatnya bis tujuannya sudah berada di hadapannya, Saita berniat untuk menaikinya, Namun tangannya ditarik oleh Kakashi sehingga bis tujuannya pergi.

'Gawatt...! Bagaimana ini, jangan sampai menatap matanya" jeritnya dalam hati.

Kakashi masih belum melepaskan tangannya, ia mengernyit melihat tingkah laku Saita yang aneh.

"Kau mau meninggalkanku, hei Saita chan, padahal aku sudah meluangkan waktuku untuk menjemputmu"

"Maaf, Kakashi kun, bisa kau lepaskan tanganku"

Ctakk

Seperempat siku muncul di jidat Kakashi, dia merasa gadis bersurai hitam ini menghindarinya. Lihat saja, Saita chan sama sekali tak merespon pertanyaannya dan menghindari tatapannya.

"Kau menghindariku Saita chan" Ucapnya kesal.

"Aku tidak menghindarimu, hanya saja untuk beberapa jam aku tak bisa menatap wajahmu"

Ctakk

Kerutan di dahi Kakashi makin bertambah banyak, di balik tubuh Saita menghadap dirinya. Wajahnya diangkat menatap mata sayunya.

"Katakan alasanmu Saita Chan?" Kakashi menatap manik hitam Saita chan lekat.

'Gawat' Saita chan menelan ludahnya. Dan...

Cuupp

Lagi-lagi tubuhnya bergerak sendiri mencium Kakashi bahkan kini tangannya pun mulai berani melingkari pundaknya.

'KAMI SAMA...! APA YANG KULAKUKAN?!" Jeritnya dalam hati.

Saita langsung melepas ciuman dan pelukannya, dia langsung lari meninggalkan Kakashi, tak lupa kata 'Maaf' terucap lagi dari bibir manis sang gadis.

Sedangkan Kakashi masih diam di tempat menetralisir perasaannya yang kacau saat ini, wajahnya sudah merah seperti kepiting rebus.

Dua kali dia dicium oleh sahabat kecilnya ini, padahal selama ini dia pun sering mencium sang gadis diam-diam setiap pagi sebelum berangkat sekolah. Mengambil kesempatan ketika sahabat kecilnya yang masih terlelap tidur.

Hanya dia yang tau kalau setiap pagi dirinya selalu memberikan moorning kiss pada gadisnya. Ya,dia sudah menganggap Saita sebagai miliknya, tanpa gadis itu ketahui.

Hosh... Hosh... Hosh...

Keringat bercucuran di pelipis gadis berhelai hitam ini, nafasnya terengh-engah. Betapa bodohnya dia, karena melamun memikirkan perbuatannya pada Kakashi dia sampai tak menyadari berlari ke sekolahnya.

Langkahnya semakin berat, lututnya gemetar karena rasa lelah menghinggapinya. Pandangannya pun menjadi berbayang. Wajahnya pucat pasih, kepalanya berdenyut kencang.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?"

Seorang pemuda bersurai merah dengan wajah yang masih baby face diusianya yang menginjak remaja. Menepuk pundak Saita, manik hazelnya menatap cemas akan keadaan teman sekelasnya yang terlihat pucat.

Sontak Saita menoleh ke sumber suara "Sa-so-ri..."

Bruukkk

Saita jatuh di depan dada Sasori.

"Hei, Saita... tck, dia pingsan!" Sasori langsung menggendong Saita ala bridalstyle. Lalu bergegas membawanya ke UKS..

Beberapa meter dari tempat pemuda baby face itu, seorang pemuda bersurai putih melawan gravitasi itu mendelik tak suka ke arahnya. Tangannya mengepal menahan marah karena pemuda baby face itu menggendong gadisnya.

Namun perasaan itu dikesampingkan dulu olehnya. Kakashi pun berlari mengikuti Saita dan Sasori dibelakang. Dia cemas akan keadaan Saita yang tiba-tiba tak sadarkan diri.

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

Author : Hani Yuya

Judul : Sihir Cinta Rate : T Pairing : Kakashi x Uchiha Saita Gendere: Romance,Comedy .

. . Chap 3 .

.

. Kini Kakashi, Sasori berada di dalam ruang UKS, Saita dibaringkan di salah satu ranjang paling pojok ruangan. Terlihat seorang wanita cantik berhelai hitam pendek sedang mengecek keadaan sang gadis.

"Bagaimana keadaannya, Shizune sensei?" Tanya Sasori.

"Kalian berdua tak perlu khawatir, Saita tidak apa -apa. Dia hanya kelelahan" Ucap Shizune, "Bisakah salah satu dari kalian menemaninya? Aku harus mengajar di lab sekarang" Lanjutnya. Matanya melirik jam di tangannya.

"Biar aku saja" Jawab Sasori dan Kakashi bersamaan. Mereka berdua saling melempar tatapan tajam

Sreettt

Pintu UKS terbuka menampakkan sosok gadis cantik berhelai coklat pendek. Ia masuk dan menghampiri Kakashi.

"Kakashi kun, aku mencarimu di kelas tak ada, lalu Obito bilang kau disini. Apa kau sakit?" Ucapnya khawatir.

"Bukan aku, tapi Saita-chan. Ada apa?"

"Eh,? Rin menoleh melihat Saita yang sedang tertidur di atas ranjang, lalu melanjutkan keperluannya, "Guy sensei meminta kita untuk berlatih seharian hari ini. Kau tau kan tinggal 3hari lagi kita bertanding, dan lawan kita sekolah no 1 dibidang memanah. Tahun lalu mereka juara 1 tingkat nasional" Jelas Rin panjang lebar.

"Hn, aku tau...tapi" Kakashi melirik Saita yang masih belum membuka matanya.

"Tidak ada penolakan Kakashi kun, kau ketuanya!" Gadis bernama Rin itu melipat kedua tangan di dada.

Raut wajah bingung terlihat jelas di wajah tampan Kakashi. Selaku ketua klub memanah dia harus bertanggung jawab melakukan tugasnya, sedangkan ia tak rela meninggalkan Saita hanya berdua dengan pemuda merah itu.

Puk

Shizune sensei mendorong punggung Kakashi,"Pergilah Kakashi, jika kau tidak datang ,Guy pasti akan menghukummu. Biar Sasori yang menjaga Saita, cepatlah aku juga sudah terlambat mengajar" Shizune tampak terburu-buru, dia terus mendorong tubuh Kakashi paksa.

"Tunggu dulu sensei,aku akan pergi nanti setelah Saita- chan bangun" Kakashi menahan langkahnya dan memegang erat pintu UKS.

"Kau sering bilang,'Aku tersesat dijalan yang bernama kehidupan' jika terlambat datang. Guy sensei tidak akan percaya dengan alasanmu yang sama Kakashi kun"

Kakashi hanya tertawa dan menggaruk kepalanya yang tak gatal.

Greep

Rin merangkul tangan Kakashi dan menyeretnya keluar.

Kakashi menghela nafas panjang, membiarkan Rin menarik tubuhnya. Sekali lagi memperhatikan pemuda merah dari sudut matanya, ia terkejut. Ketika melihat Sasori menyeringai, dan mengumamkan sesuatu.

Kakashi memperhatikan dan mengeja kata yang diucapkan Sasori dari kejauhan.

'Ba-ka'

Ctakk

Seperempat siku tercetak di dahinya, tangannya mengepal, 'Awas kau Sasori' batinnya menggeram kesal.

"Ah, Sasori tolong jaga Sasori sampai ia sadar" perintah shizune sebelum sosoknya hilang di balik pintu.

Blammm.

Pintu ditutup oleh Shizune sensei, hanya menyisakan Saita dan Sasori di dalam.

Siiiingggg

Hening sejenak, Sasori menoleh ke arah Saita yang masih menutup mata. Alisnya mengernyit dan terkekeh pelan.

"Bangunlah, mereka sudah pergi, Saita-chan"

Saita tersentak kaget, dan memposisikan diri duduk. Wajahnya memerah, karena Sasori menyadari kebohongannya.

"Sejak kapan kau menyadarinya Sasori kun?"

"Sejak Rin datang" Sasori memposisikan dirinya duduk.

Saita menggaruk pipinya yang tak gatal dan tertawa kaku. Ia tak menyangka Sasori bisa menebak dirinya, padahal selama mereka jarang bicara. Hanya sekedar bertegur sapa, ia pun hanya mengenal Sasori sebagai teman sekelasnya tak lebih dari itu.

"Kau menyukainya kan?"

Saita tersentak kaget, ia langsung menatap Sasori. Pemuda baby face itu menyunggingkan senyumnya ketika melihat expresi kaget sang gadis.

"Kau sengaja diam dan berpura-pura tidur, karena tak ingin melihat gadis itu bukan, kau cemburu karena Kakashi dekat dengannya.

Saita mendesah pelan, menutup matanya. Lalu tersenyum manis, ia tak menyangka semua penuturan Sasori benar-benar tepat sasaran.

"Kau benar, aku menyukainya"

Satu kalimat yang keluar dari mulut sang gadis, membuat hatinya sedikit mencelos. Ia sudah memprediksikan Saita akan mengakuinya,tapi dia benar-benar tak menduga kalau gadis itu langsung to the point padanya.

'Dia gadis yang polos' batin Sasori.

"Kau tidak takut jika aku beritau Kakashi tentang perasaanmu padanya?"

Deg... raut wajah Saita menegang, kenapa ia begitu bodoh, dengan entengnya bicara pada orang yang tak begitu dekat dengannya.

Saita menutup wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya membayangkan nasib dirinya jika para fans Kakashi tau kalau dia menyukai idola mereka. Ia bisa dikerjai habis -habisan.

Saita beranjak dari tempat tidurnya, mendekati Sasori, kedua tangannya menekan pundak sang pemuda, lalu mencondongkan wajahnya mendekati wajah pemuda baby face itu.

Wajahnya memelas, memohon pada Sasori supaya tidak membocorkan rahasianya pada Kakashi atau semua murid disekolahnya.

"Dengar Sasori kun, kumohon jangan cerita pada Kakashi atau teman yang lain" Saita kini menggenggam tangan Sasori,"Aku akan mengabulkan semua permintanmu, apapun itu." Pintanya.

Sasori menyeringai, ia tak salah dengar kan? Apapun katanya? Bagus, ini yang dia tunggu.

"Apapun itu Saita-chan?"

Sasori mengulang perkataan sang gadis, Saita mengangguk mantap.

"Baiklah aku akan tutup mulut jika kau mau jadi kekasihku, nah kau bersedia kan Saita chan" Sasori tersenyum.

"Heeee...?"

Saita menelan ludahnya berkali -kali. Merutuki dirinya sendiri yang dengan gampangnya mengobral omongan. Nasi sudah menjadi bubur ia harus menepati janjinya bukan? Tidak, setidaknya beri ia waktu untuk berfikir.

"Apa tak ada permintaan lain? misal aku rela membawakan bekal untukmu setiap hari, atau aku akan mengerjakan semua tugasmu, atau..."

Belum sempat melanjutkan kalimatnya, Sasori memutusnya...

"Aku menyukaimu"

Saita terkesiap mendengar Sasori mengungkapkan perasaannya, "Sejak kapan kau menyukaiku?" Tanyanya penasaran. Karena ia sama sekali tak menyadari hal itu sama sekali. Hei, dia itu tipe gadis yang tidak peka dengan perasaan orang padanya .

"Karena kau selalu sibuk memperhatikan Kakashi, aku hanya bisa memandangmu dari jauh. Mungkin semenjak aku mengenalmu" jawabnya miris.

"Apa yang kau suka dariku? Aku tidak cantik, tidak populer, dan tidak pintar"

"Haha,... kau seperti wartawan Saita chan" Sasori terkekeh geli, mendengar pertanyaan Yel yang beruntun seperti rel kereta api. "Aku menyukai kpribadianmu" lanjutnya.

"Ehhh? "

"Selalu tertawa meski terluka, selalu bersikap ramah dan bersedia membantu meski kau tak suka itu, kau lebih suka menyendiri daripada berkumpul dengan gadis lain yang hanya bisa bergosip, kau gadis polos yang tak peka kalau masih banyak pria lainnya yang tertarik padamu. Salah satunya aku"

Bluuusshhh

Saita blushing berat, wajahnya merah seperti kepiting rebus. Baru pertama kali mendengar pengakuan dari seorang pria. ia akui betapa senangnya mendengar pengakuan Sasori tentang dirinya, tapi meski begitu, sudah ada seseorang yang mengisi hatinya sejak dulu. Ya, pangeran berambut peraklah yang mengambil hatinya.

"Beri aku waktu untuk berfikir"

"Baiklah, tapi aku tak menerima penolakan"

Sasori menyeringai, membuat Saita tak bisa berkutik dibuatnya.

'Mati aku' rutuknya dalam hati. .

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Hari berganti malam, sang Suryapun merasa lelah dan tidur dibalik awan. Lihat! Sejak tadi pulang sekolah Saita tampak gelisah, memikirkan jawaban yang pas untuk Sasori besok.

Sejak tadi dia mondar mandir di kamar.

'Kami sama, apa yang harus kulakukan?'

Saita menjambak helaian hitamnya kencang, lalu melemparkan diri berbaring di atas kasurnya, merasa lelah. Matanya berat, baru ingin memejamkan matanya... sebuah suara ketukan dari kaca beranda kamarnya membuat gadis bersurai hitam ini beranjak dari tidurnya dan menghampiri kaca jendela yang tertutup gorden.

Ssreeettt

Saita membuka gorden yang menutupi kaca jendelanya. Matanya membulat, saat melihat sosok yang dikenalnya, membawa kantung plastik di tangannya.

"Yo, maaf mengganggu" Kakashi menunjukan kantung plastik yang ditentengnya, "Untukmu"

Saita segera membuka kacanya dan membiarkan Kakashi masuk lewat jendela kamarnya.

"Selalu lewat beranda,tak bisakah lewat pintu masuk dibawah, Kakashi kun?"

Rumah mereka sejak dulu bersebelahan dan kebetulan beranda kamar Saita dan Kakashi pun bersebelahan, hanya berjarak 1 meter. Mudah sekali untuk Kakashi menyusup masuk lewat berandanya ke beranda sang gadis tetangganya.

"Aku lebih suka masuk lewat sini jika malam hari" Kakashi memberikan oleh-olehnya langsung ke tangan sang gadis.

"Seorang pria masuk ke dalam kamar sang gadis malam-malam... Jika ada tetangga lain yang melihat dan salah paham bagaimana?"

"Tak masalah, aku tak keberatan jika ada yang salah paham tentang kita"

"Maksudmu?"

"Kita buat jadi nyata"

"Ehhhh...?"

"Yare,yare, dasar gadis polos"

Kakashi menyentil jidat sang gadis pelan. Kakashi duduk di atas tempat tidur sang gadis, lalu menepuk sampingnya, menyuruh Saita untuk duduk menuruti perintah Kakashi.

"Tadi, selama aku tak ada. Apa yang kalian bicarakan?" Tiba-tiba Kakashi menanyakan hal tabu bagi Saita saat ini.

Saita gelagapan, menggaruk pelipisnya yang berkeringat,"Kami tidak bicara apa-apa, tidak ada yang khusus kok"

HA-HA-HA

Gadis berhelai hitam panjang itu tertawa kaku, membuat Kakashi mengernyitkan alisnya.

'Pasti ada sesuatu' batinnya. Kakashi menyipitkan mata curiga.

"Jangan bohong Saita chan, katakan ia bicara apa saja padamu!"

Kakashi mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah sang gadis, sampai jarak dikeduanya tinggal beberapa centi lagi, deru nafas hangat Kakashi menerpa permukaan kulit Saita.

Wajahnya bersemu merah melihat mata sayu Kakashi memandang intens manik hitamnya. Ia jadi teringat peristiwa tadi pagi, dengan beraninya dia mencium bibir Kakashi. Tapi semua itu atas ulah sihir Saku, mana berani dia melakukan itu jika sadar sepenuhnya.

Lihat, padahal sekarang adalah kesempatan emas baginya jika ingin mencium Kakashi, wajah nya pun saat ini tidak sampai 10cm, tapi ia malah refleks mencondongkan tubuhnya kebelakang bersamaan gerakan maju Kakashi.

Detak jantungnya tak beraturan, ketika menyadari posisi mereka saat ini. Ya, kini Saita sepenuhnya terbaring di atas kasur dengan Kakashi diatasnya. Dan masih memandang tajam matanya. Mengintimidasinya.

'Kalau begini terus jantungku bisa copot' batinnya cemas.

"Baiklah akan kukatakan,tapi menyingkir dulu dari tubuhku Kakashi kun!"

Saita berusaha mendorong tubuh Kakashi dari atas tubuhnya. Namun Kakashi tak berniat menjauh sedikitpun.

"Tidak, sebelum kau katakan, apa yang dikatakan pemuda merah itu padamu" ancamnya.

Saita mendesah pasrah, mengalihkan pandangannya kesamping,dan mulai bicara. Apa boleh buat kan, daripada dia terserang penyakit jantung mendadak jika terus dalam posisi ini.

"Dia mengatakan, kalau... dia menyukaiku" wajahnya langsung merah padam

Mata sayu Kakashi membulat, apa yang ia takutkan terjadi. Ia menggeram tertahan dengan tangan yang dikepalnya. Kakashi mencoba meredamkan amarahnya sebentar. lalu dengan nada datar melanjutkan pertanyaannya.

"Lalu apa jawabanmu?"

"Eerr, entahlah...aku bingung"

'Ingin kutolak tapi tak bisa' batinnya menjerit.

"Kau menyukainya?" Ucap Kakashi lirih.

Sontak Yel langsung menatap wajah Kakashi, "TIDAK" jawabnya tegas.

"Kalau begitu, apakah kau menyukaiku?"

"YA"

Saita langsung menjawab pertanyaan Kakashi dengan cepat, tanpa menyadari arti jawabannya itu. Ia mengerjapkan mata berulang kali, merasa ada yang ia lewatkan. Sedangkan Kakashi menyeringai.

"Bagus, kalau begitu tolak dia dan jadilah kekasihku"

Saita terdiam masih mencerna ucapan Kakashi.

1detik

2detik

3detik

"EEEHHHHH!"

Saita yang mulai menyadari arti ucapan Kakashi berteriak kencang, namun mulutnya dibungkam oleh bibir Kakashi. Pemuda berhelai perak mencium bibir sang gadis.

Atas perbuatannya membuat Saita diam mematung dan tak bergeming sama sekali,jantungnya berpacu lebih cepat daripada biasanya. Tak peduli dengan keadaan sang gadis yang masih syok.

Kakashi malah semakan memperdalam ciumannya. Melumat dan menghisap bibir sang gadis.

'Kami sama, apakah ini nyata?" tanyanya dalam hati.

.

.

.

.

. TBC


	4. Chapter 4

Chap 4- Raja peri

Author : Hani Yuya Judul : Sihir Cinta Rate : T Pairing : Kakashi x Uchiha Saita Gendere: Romance,Comedy . .

.

. "Hhmmmpp"

Saita masih tak bergeming, membiarkan Kakashi melumat bibirnya. Terkadang dihisap dan digigit kecil bibir bawah sang gadis.

Kakashi semakin menekan wajah saita, memperdalam ciumannya, kini lidahnya masuk menerobos rongga mulus sang gadis membuat Saita memekik kaget dibuatnya.

Lidah pemuda bermata sayu itu mengobrak abrik rongga mulut sang gadis, mengabsen sederet gigi putihnya, mencari lidahnya dan mengajaknya berdansa disana.

"Aahh...hmm"

Saita mulai mendesah atas perlakuan sensual Kakashi, membuat sang pemuda berani bertindak lebih jauh. Tangannya mulai menyusup di balik celah baju sang gadis. Mengusap perut putihnya lalu naik menuju bukit kembar sang gadis. Lagi-lagi saita dibuat terkejut atas tindakan nekat Kakashi.

'Gawat, bagaimana ini. Ini sudah terlewat batas' Jerit Saita dalam hati.

Kakashi menyingkap baju saita sampai terlihat jelas dua buah dada yang masih terbungkus bra. Diremas kedua buah dada yang cukup menantang itu dengan perlahan. Saita mulai berontak, tak ingin kakashi lebih jauh lagi bertindak. Ia ingin melakukannya setelah menikah nanti, tentu saja dengan pemudah bermata sayu ini.

BRUUKK

Saita mendorong Kakashi menjauh dari tubuhnya, membuat Kakashi jatuh terduduk di lantai atas ulah gadisnya.

"Ittaaiiii" Kakashi meringis kesakitan.

Saita segera merapihkan bajunya yang sempat tersingkap, mengelap sisa-sisa saliva yang berada di sudut bibirnya. Ia langsung melihat keadaan Kakashi yang terjatuh dari atas kasur.

"Kau tidak apa-apa kan Kakashi -kun?" Tanyanya cemas.

Kakashi mendongak, lalu menarik tangan Saita. Hingga jatuh di atas tubuhnya. Membuat sang gadis refleks berteriak karena kaget.

"KYAAA!"

Kakashi sontak menutup mulut Saita dengan tangan kanannya, "Yare, yare... kalau Fugaku-ji-chan mendengar teriakanmu, aku bisa kena damprat olehnya. Menyusup ke kamar anak gadisnya malam-malam"

Kakashi beranjak dari posisinya, matanya melirik jam dinding yang menempel di tembok yang menunjukkan pukul 10 malam. Ini sudah waktunya ia harus balik ke kamarnya.

Kakashi terkekeh geli melihat Saita yang masih mematung, tak bergeming sama sekali dari posisinya. Wajahnya sudah seperti kepiting rebus.

"Yo, Saita- chan aku pulang dulu. Besok aku akan datang menjemputmu seperti biasa"

Cuupp

Kakashi mencium kening sang gadis sekilas. Lalu menghilang dari balik jendela. Saita mengerjapkan mata berulang kali, menyentuh bibirnya yang masih merasakan lembutnya bibir Kakashi. Mencubit pipinya kencang.

"Ini nyata!"

KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

Saita berteriak sangat kencang, sehingga Mikoto dan Fugaku datang menghampiri ke kamarnya.

"Saita-chan... kenapa berteriak malam-malam?" Tanya Mikoto heran. Sedangkan Fugaku mengernyit melihat rona merah di wajah putrinya.

Saita hanya menggeleng-gelengkan kepala, lalu mengusir kedua orangtuanya keluar dari kamarnya.

Kakashi yang masih berada di beranda kamarnya terkekeh geli mendengar teriakan gadisnya. Cahaya lampu yang masih menyala di kamar sang gadis membuat dirinya melihat jelas keadaan di dalam kamarnya meski kaca beranda tertutup gorden, namun masih bisa terlihat cukup jelas olehnya.

Ia mulai masuk ke kamarnya ketika lampu kamar sang gadis meredup. .

.

.

. "Anooo... tumben sekali kau sudah bangun Saita- chan. " Hana mengernyit, melihat Saita yang sudah rapih berseragam. Padahal biasanya Kakashi yang selalu membangunkannya.

"Aku tak mau Kakashi-kun melihat keadaanku yang berantakan ketika bangun tidur"

Hei bukankah sejak dulu memang selalu begitu? Apakah kau baru merasa malu sekarang, selama bertahun-tahun selalu dibangunkan oleh Kakashi?

Sosok gadis kecil itu terkekeh pelan. Melihat wajah Saita yang tiba-tiba berubah merah bak kepiting rebus.

'Ah,sepertinya telah terjadi hal baik padanya' Batinnya.

Sosok kecil itu kini melayang di udara tepat di depan Saita yang duduk di atas ranjangnya, menunggu kedatangan Kakashi.

"Hei Hana-chan... apakah kau mempunyai pria yang kau suka?"

"Eh!"

Bluusshhh

Pertanyaan Saita membuat Hana berblushing ria.

"Tentu saja ada" Jawabnya malu-malu.

"Ne,seperti apa dia?" Tanya Saita dengan ekspresi yang berbinar.

"Dia keren, cool, tampan, baik hati... kyaaaa... dia tak kalah tampan dengan pujaanmu itu"

"Uwaaa... benarkah, aku ingin melihatnya" Ujar Saita penasaran.

"Oh ya, permintaanmu tinggal 2x lagi. Apa yang bisa kubantu? cepat katakan Saita-chan. Aku ingin segera pulang menemui kekasihku. Hehe"

"Aku belum memikirkannya Hana -chan, sepertinya aku tak membutuhkannya lagi "

Hana mengernyit heran "Kenapa? "

"Hehe... aku dan Kakashi-kun kini sepasang Kekasih, ini semua berkat Sasori -kun yang membuat Kakashi -kun cemburu padanya" Saita tampak berseri-seri.

Hana menajamkan pendengarannya, berfikir... apakah ia tak salah dengar Saita menyebutkan sebuah nama yang tak asing baginya.

"Tu-tunggu dulu Saita-chan, kau bilang Sasori? Apakah dia pemuda berambut merah yang memiliki wajah baby face?" Hana terbang mendekati wajah Saita. Menatap tajam manik hitam sang gadis.

"Eh!" Saita memiringkan kepalanya, memegang dagunya seolah berfikir, "Kau tau darimana Hana-chan?" Dia malah balik bertanya.

Senyuman merekah dari bibir Hana "Benarkah sama dengan ciri-ciri yang kumaksud. Akasuna Sasori?"

"Ya, kau benar nama marganya, Akasuna?" Jawab Saita.

"Bawa aku menemuinya! Kumohon Saita -chan!"

"Memangnya ada hubungan apa dia denganmu?" Saita mengangkat sebelah alisnya.

"Dia... Kakakku"

1

2

3

"HEEEEEE..." Teriaknya kencang sampai memekakkan telinga. "Berarti dia juga sebangsa denganmu?"

"Ya, bangsa kami disebut peri pengabul, kami dikirim kesini untuk mengabulkan 3 permintaan orang yang sudah ditakdirkan menjadi tuan kami, itu menjadi energi untuk kami. Dan kakakku akan menjadi raja selanjutnya disana, seorang raja tak boleh turun ke bumi ,karena bisa membuat dunia kami tidak stabil. Tapi entah mengapa dia menghilang. Menghilangkan chakra kehidupannya sehingga kami tak bisa melacaknya" Ucapnya sendu.

Saita terperangah, mulutnya menganga seakan tak percaya jika Sasori ternyata bukan manusia biasa.

Kreeettt

"Saita-chan kau bicara dengan siapa?"

Sebuah suara barhitone yang cukup ia kenal menginterupsi mereka. Sontak Hana menghilang dan masuk kedalam kotaknya.

Sedangkan Saita beranjak dari duduknya dan tersenyum kaku ke arah Kakashi. Dia segera memasukkan kotak tempat Hana kedalam tasnya Lalu menyeret Kakashi untuk berangkat sekolah. Membuat Kakashi mengernyit heran pada gadis berhelai hitam bergelombang sebatas punggung ini.

.

.

.

Disepanjang perjalanan Kakashi dan Saita tak saling bicara. Sesekali Saita melirik Kakashi dari sudut matanya.

Tepat di depan gerbang Konoha Gakuen, tiba-tiba Kakashi menggenggam tangan Saita erat, membuat sang empu pemilik tangan mengerjabkan mata heran.

Tatapan pemuda bermata sayu itu memicing tajam kedepan, seperti menatap seorang musuh. Lekas Saita mengikuti arah pandang Kakashi.

"Ah, Sasori-kun! Apa yang harus kukatakan padanya?" Gumam Saita pelan, dan kebingungan.

Kakashi dan Saita terus melangkah sampai tepat di depan Sasori lalu Kakashi mempercepat langkahnya menyeret Saita melewati Sasori yang menatap tajam mereka berdua.

Saita yang merasa tak enak karena telah mengabaikan Sasori, ia menoleh kebelakang. Manik hitamnya terbelalak tak percaya melihat pemuda baby face itu menyeringai. Segera ia mengalihkan panddangannya kembali kedepan berjalan cepat menyamai langkah Kakashi. Sekilas ia bergidik ngeri melihat seringai Sasori tadi. Seakan pemuda baby face itu merencanakan sesuatu.

.

.

.

.

"Cepat ganti pakaian kalian dan lakukan pemanasan 3x keliling ruang basket, Kakashi tolong ambilkan bola basket di gudang nanti!"

"Hai, minato-sensei"

"Baiklah aku tunggu kalian di ruang basket"

Jam pertama adalah jam olahraga. Kakashi langsung melangkahkan kakinya menuju gudang perlengkapan peralatan olahraga yang terletak di belakang halaman sekolah.

Mata sayunya berpendar mencari benda yang ia perlukan. Namun sebuah kotak segilima berwarna silver sebesar telapak tangan mengusik perhatiannya.

Kakashi mengambil kotak itu lalu membukanya.

CLING

Sebuah cahaya putih menyilaukan terpendar dari kotak yang dibukanya. Sontak ia menutup matanya, lalu mengerjapkan perlahan.

Ia terbelalak tak percaya ketika muncul sosok kecil sebesar telapak tangan dengan helaian silver panjang yang disisir rapih kebelakang saat cahaya menyilaukan itu menghilang.

"Aku akan mengabulkan 3 permintaanmu, meski aku tak ingin melakukan itu, demi dewa jashin ini menyusahkanku" Ujar sosok kecil itu sambil memutar mata bosan.

Kakashi menaikkan sebelah alisnya menatap datar sosok kecil itu, lalu mendesah pelan, speecheles mendengar penuturannya, "Yare, yare... aku tak butuh apapaun darimu, jaa" Kakashi melenggang pergi seusai berucap seraya membawa dua buah bola basket ditangannya.

Membuat sosok kecil itu terkejut, dan menyunggingkan sebuah seringaian di wajahnya, sepertinya ia tertarik padanya.

Sosok kecil berhelai silver panjang yang disisir rapih kebelakang itu terkekeh pelan, "Haha..ia orang yang menarik."

Lalu tanpa sepengetahuan Kakashi ia mengambang di udara mengikutinya dari belakang. .

.

.

Hosh... Hosh... Hosh...

Keringat bercucuran di dahi Saita, nafasnya terengah engah. Dadanya naik turun mengatur nafas. Ia benci jam olahraga, fisiknya tak seperti teman-teman lainnya, ia gampang sekali cape.

Setelah berlari ia duduk di pojok lapangan basket. Manik hitamnya memperhatikan seorang gadis berambut coklat pendek di seberang sana yang sedang bersenda gurau dengan teman sekelasnya, Saita mengembungkan pipinya kesal. Betapa sialnya ia, satu jam olahraga bersama gadis yang tak disukainya.

'Rin-chan pasti akan dekat-dekat dengan Kakashi-kun... uuhhhh, menyebalkan' Rutuknya dalam hati.

Tak berapa lama kemudian Kakashi tiba dengan 2 buah bola basket di tangannya. Saita mengepalkan tangannya ketika melihat Rin langsung mendekati pemuda bermata sayu itu dan bergelayut manja padanya.

"Kalau cemburu, cepat dekati kekasihmu Saita-chan" Sebuah suara menginterupsinya. Betapa kagetnya ia melihat sosok kecil bernama Hana itu duduk disampingnya. Tubuhnya tak kecil lagi, kini tubuhnya seperti manusia normal bahkan sepantaran dengan Saita.

"HANA?"

"Ssssttt... pelankan suaramu Saita" Hana memutar mata bosan.

"Hei, kenapa bisa tubuhmu seperti manusia normal?" Tanya Saita heran.

"Hahaha... jangan remehkan bangsa kami Saita-chan, kami bisa berbentuk apa saja jika kami mau. Dan juga memanipulasi pikiran orang, mereka semua akan menganggapku teman dan murid sekolah ini. Kecuali bangsa sejenis kami" Ujarnya panjang lebar.

Saita mengangguk, ia menoleh kembali ke arah Kakashi dan Rin. Tapi Kakashi dan Rin tak sudah tak ada disana. Saita beranjak berdiri, manik hitamnya berpendar melirik kesegala arah mencari sosok mereka.

Namun nihil, meraeka berdua tak ada di ruangan ini.

'Kemana mereka?'

Ia lalu menoleh menatap Hana.

"Hana-chan bawa aku ketempat Kakashi-kun , Sekarang" Ujarnya panik.

Hana tersenyum, "Kuhitung ini permintaan keduamu, Saita -chan" Ia mengedipkan sebelah matanya.

Hana beranjak dari duduknya, menggenggam tangan Saita. Lalu Menutup matanya, bibirnya merapalkan mantra sehingga cahaya putih menyilaukan terpendar dari tubuhnya.

Pooofffttt

Mereka menghilang dari ruangan dan berpindah di halaman belakang sekolah.

Srreeettt

"Hana-chan kenapa kau menarik tangan... hhmmmp"

"Sstttt, pelankan suaramu Saita-chan... lihat itu"

Hana menarik Saita bersembunyi di belakang pohon, lalu mengarahkan jari telunjuknya ke depan. Saita terlonjak kaget, mulutnya menganga, matanya berkaca-kaca.

"Aku menyukaimu Kakashi-kun"

Tak jauh beberapa meter dari tempat Saita berdiri terlihat seorang gadis berhelai coklat pendek memeluk pemuda berhelai perak melawan gravitasi dari belakang.

Terlihat jelas pemuda bermata sayu itu melepaskan pelukan sang wanita.

"Maaf, Rin... aku menyukai seseorang" Jawabnya tanpa berbalik.

Rin menggeram kesal, tangannya mengepal "Apakah Saita-chan?" Tanyanya dengan nada. sedikit meninggi.

Kakashi berbalik, lalu tersenyum "Ya, aku menyukainya."

"Kenapa Kakashi-kun, aku lebih cantik daripada dia, aku lebih pintar, aku lebih..."

"Tapi aku tak menyukaimu!" Ujar Kakashi memotong kalimat Rin.

Rin diam sesaat, menundukkan pandangannya kebawah, liquid bening menetes dari matanya.

Saita yang melihatnya merasa sedikit iba pada gadis bersurai cokelat yang ditolak oleh kekasihnya. Tapi tak bisa dipungkiri hatinya kini berbunga-bunga.

"Maaf,, Rin... yang aku sukai dari dulu hanya Saita-chan." Selesai berucap Kakashi beranjak pergi meninggalkan Rin yang kini menangis terisak.

.

.

.

. "Ternyata kau populer juga ya?"

"Kauuu?"

Kakashi terperanjat tak percaya ketika mendapati seorang pemuda berhelai silver panjang tersisir rapih kebelakang berdiri bersandarkan tempok tepat di samping pintu ruangan basket.

"Hahaha... demi dewa jashin, tak perlu sekaget itu Kakashi... kita belum berkenalan kan namaku Hidan. Aku berasal dari bangsa peri pengabul" Pemuda yang menyebut namanya Hidan itu mengulurkan tangan kanannya.

"Yare,yare... ternyata aku cukup terkenal ya, haha" Kakashi terkekeh pelan namun tiba-tiba mata sayunya berubah menjadi serius, menatap manik ungu Hidan,"Apa maumu?" Tanyanya intens.

Bukannya takut pemuda dengan helaian silver itu menyeringai, menyilangkan tangan didadanya,"Biar bagaimanapun kau sudah ditakdirkan menjadi tuanku Kakashi, dan aku harus mengabulkan 3 permintaanmu. Jika tidak aku tak kan bisa kembali kenegriku. Karena itu cepatlah bilang apa permintaanmu"

"Aku sudah bilang tak butuh kan, sebaiknya kau pulang saja!" Jawab Kakashi malas. Dan tersenyum.

CTAK

Membuat seperempat siku di dahi tampan Hidan.

"KAUUU... membuatku ma-"

"Hidan-kun?!"

Belum sempat pemuda berhelai silver itu menuntaskan kalimatnya. Sebuah suara lembut seorang gadis menginterupsi kegiatannya. Matanya membulat, ia tak kalah terkejut.

"HANA!"

Sebuah senyuman merekah di wajah gadis berhelai cokelat sebatas punggung itu. Ia langsung menghambur memeluk sang pemuda berhelai silver itu.

"Aku kangen Hidan-kun" Ucapnya sendu.

"Aku juga, Hana-chan"

Hidan melepas pelukan Hana, ia langsung mencium sang kekasih tepat dibibirnya, lalu melumatnya. Hidan mencium Hana dengan penuh nafsu (aiiihhh... author meleleh ) tak peduli jika aksinya kini dipertonton banyak orang.

Kakashi sontak menutup mata Saita, ia menyeret gadisnya menjauhi pemuda yang dianggapnya aneh itu.

'Jadi itu kekasih Hana? Agresif sekali" batin Saita, wajahnya sudah merona merah.

Kakashi yang melihat wajah kekasihnya yang merona merah terkekeh pelan. Melingkakan tangannya dipinggang sang kekasih lalu mendekatkan wajahnya di cuping Saita.

"Apa kau juga ingin kucium, Sa-i-ta-chan" bisiknya sensual dan menjilat cuping kekasihnya.

Perbuatannya sukses membuat Saita berblushing ria. Lalu sang gadis menoleh, matanya berubah sayu dan mengangguk pelan.

'Manisnya' Batin Kakashi.

Segera ia menarik tangan Saita menjauhi keramaian, dibawanya sang gadis menuju ruang ganti lalu masuk ke dalamnya.

Ceklek

Kakashi mengunci pintu dari dalam.

Tak jauh dari sana seorang pemuda berwajah baby face menggeram kesal, tangannya mengepal kuat, giginya bergeletuk, manik hazelnya memicing tajam. Aura membunuh menguar dari tubuhnya.

"Saita... akan kulakukan berbagai cara untuk membawamu bersamaku, karena dari awal itu tujuanku datang kesini, kita lihat nanti Kakashi siapa yang menang pada akhirnya"

Sasori melanggang pergi menjauh, memulai menjalankan rencananya. .

.

.

TBC


	5. Chapter 5

Chap 5 part 1- Memori Sasori.

Author : Hani Yuya

Judul : Sihir Cinta

Rate : T

Pairing : Kakashi x Saita.

Gendere: Romance,Comedy

.

.

.

Angin yang berhembus kencang mengombang-ambing helaian merah milik pemuda berwajah baby face ini. Ia duduk menyenderkan punggungnya di pembatas atap gedung sekolahnya.

Kedua manik hazelnya tertutup, seakan ia menikmati semilir angin yang menerpa wajah baby face nya. Kenangan masa lalu dengan gadis yang ia sukai kini berputar-putar di benaknya.

Itu semua membuat bibirnya tertarik keatas menyunggingkan sebuah senyuman termanisnya. Hanya memikirkannya saja sudah membuatnya bahagia. Tapi sayangnya, sepertinya gadis itu sudah melupakannya, ya melupakan pertemuan mereka di hari itu.

#Flashback ON#

"Ayo, cepat sedikit jalannya Hana-chan, aku ingin bertemu Sasori- kun, karena ini hari ulang tahunnya. Kau tau? Aku sudah menyiapkan kado ini semalaman. Hehe" Ujar gadis cilik berusia 10 tahun dengan wajah yang terlihat gembira.

Ia memakai gaun berwarna biru langit sebatas betis, dengan pita besar yang tertempel di bagian pinggang. Mahkota putih cantik bertengger di rambut hitamnya yang indah menambah kesan manis putri dari kerajaan klan Shimura itu- Shimura Asami.

"Asami-nee, tidak perlu tergesa-gesa! santai saja, aku yakin Sasori-nii masih tidur pulas dikamarnya." Timpal seorang gadis cilik bersurai coklat sebatas punggung, usianya lebih muda 2 tahun dibandingkan gadis cilik yang berasal dari klan Shimura itu.

Tapi sepertinya Asami tak mau mendengarkan penuturan Hana, ia semakin cepat melangkah, sambil memegang kotak dengan bingkisan love kecil berwarna pink yang lumayan besar.

Hana semakin jauh tertinggal dibelakang, dia berlari kecil mengejar Asami yang semakin jauh di depan,"Asami-nee tunggu...hhmmppp!"

Hana tersentak kaget ketika seseorang membekap mulutnya dari belakang. Dan menyeretnya bersembunyi di dalam gudang tak jauh dari sana.

"Sssttttt... ini aku"

Hana mengangguk mengerti ketika mengenali suara seorang yang sedang membekap mulutnya di balik punggungnya. Ya, dia bahkan sangat dekat dengannya.

Seorang anak laki-laki bersurai merah itu melepaskan tangannya dari mulut sang gadis.

"Nii-chan, kenapa menyeretku kemari? tumben sekali kau bangun sepagi ini?" Tanya Hana dengan suara yang sengaja dia kecilkan.

"Aku ingin pergi ke suatu tempat, dan aku membutuhkan bantuanmu"

Sasori mulai menjelajahi isi gudang dan mencari sesuatu. Sedangkan Hana yang tampak kebingungan mengikutinya dari belakang.

"He?"

"Kau jangan memberitahu siapapun. Mengerti! Ini rahasia diantara kita"

manik hazel Sasori menatap tajam manik shappire milik Hana. Hana mengangguk mengerti, namun ia masih penasaran apa yang ingin dilakukan kakaknya saat ini? Padahal hari ini hari ulang tahunnya, dan di istana pun sedang menyiapkan pesta ulang tahun untuknya.

'Aneh! Mau pergi kemana dia?' Batin Hana bertanya-tanya.

Sasori tiba-tiba tersenyum, dia membawa kotak kecil berbentuk segilima berwarna merah ditangannya.

"Apa itu Nii-chan?" Tanya Hana.

"Ini kotak energi yang bisa meningkatkan chakra saat kita berada di dunia manusia" Ujarnya senang.

"Dunia manusia?"

"Ya, kau tau kan, kita diperbolehkan menginjak bumi saat usia kita menginjak 15th, dan mungkin bagiku yang akan menjadi pewaris Raja selanjutnya di dunia peri tak akan pernah bisa pergi ke sana" Raut wajah Sasori terlihat sedih.

Ya, karena itu sudah menjadi aturan bangsa peri. Seorang keturunan raja tidak boleh meninggalkan dunia peri, kerena energinya sangat diperlukan untuk menstabilkan dunia peri.

"Karena itu, sekali saja... aku ingin menginjakkan kakiku di dunia manusia. Melihat bagaimana kehidupan mereka dan keadaan alam disana"

Hana tampak berfikir, sepertinya ada yang ia lewatkan, "heee! Tung-tunggu Nii-chan maksudmu, kau ingin pergi ke dunia manusia?" Teriaknya.

"Ssstttt... pelankan suaramu Hana!"

Hana tampak kalut saat ini, orangtuanya akan marah besar jika tau Sasori pergi meninggalkan dunia peri.

"Nii-chan, Tou-chan dan Kaa-chan pasti akan marah besar jika kau pergi tanpa sepengetahuan mereka" Hana mengeluarkan beberapa kemungkinan jika Sasori tiba-tiba pergi menghilang.

"Karena itu aku butuh bantuanmu" Sasori meyakinkan Hana sekali lagi.

Hana menggelengkan kepalanya,"ini sangat beresiko Nii-chan, mereka akan langsung tau jika kau tak ada di dunia peri"

"Tidak akan, karena aku sudah mempelajari beberapa hal untuk memanipulasi chakra kehidupanku Hana"

"Tapi..."

"Kumohon, sehari saja... aku akan kembali nanti malam"

"Aku harus bilang apa pada Tou-chan nanti jika menyadari kau tidak ada di tempatmu Nii-chan?"

"Hmm... kau bisa bilang aku menginap di tempat Hidan"

"Tapi... hari ini istana sedang menyiapkan pesta ulang tahunmu!"

"Karena itu aku memerlukan bantuanmu, kau bisa kan berubah menjadi diriku sehari saja, kumohon... kemampuan menirumu sudah tak diragukan lagi di sini" Sasori menangkupkan kedua tangannya di depan Hana.

Keringat bercucuran di pelipisnya, ia bingung saat ini. Merasa kasihan pada sang kakak yang ingin melihat dunia luar, di lain sisi ia pun tak berani membohongi kedua orangtuanya. Terlebih lagi kesembangan dunia peri akan sedikit kacau.

"Hanya sehari aku tidak ada disini tidak akan membuat keseimbangan dunia ini kacau, Hana." Dia seakan tau apa yang di pikirkan adiknya saat ini.

"Benarkah?"

"Kujamin... aku sudah menyiapkan sesuatu" Sasori melepas kalung berbentuk segilima yang ditengahnya terdapat sebuah bintang berwarna keemasan. Dan memberikannya kepada Hana."pakailah... aku sudah menyalurkan setengah chakra kehidupanku di kalung ini." Lanjutnya.

Hana masih tampak ragu-ragu menerimanya. Dia hanya memandang kalung yang masih ditangan Sasori dengan berbagai perasaan tak menentu.

Tanpa menunggu Hana, Sasori mengalungkan kalungnya di leher Hana.

"Aku tak punya banyak waktu lagi, antarkan aku ke pintu gerbang pembatas sekarang, ayo" Sasori langsung menarik tangan Hana.

Mau-tak mau Hana mengikuti langkah Sasori di belakang. Mereka berjalan mengendap-endap, kadang bersembunyi di balik semak ataupun tembok jika melihat seseorang.

Tibalah mereka berdua di pintu pembatas. Pintu yang terbuat dari besi baja dengan ukuran panjang x lebar 100m x 100m, dengan berat 10 ton. Berdiri kekar menjulang tinggi ke atas langit.

Terlihat 2 orang penjaga berseragam besi memegang sebuah tombak di sebelah tangannya sedang berdiri di samping kanan dan kiri gerbang pembatas.

Sasori menyuruh Hana mengalihkan perhatian kedua petugas itu menjauh dari gerbang, dengan berat hati Hana menuruti perintah kakaknya.

Hana mulai merapalkan mantra, seketika tubuhnya berubah menjadi Sasori.

"Aku akan mengalihkan perhatian mereka, jangan menyia-nyiakan kesempatan yang telah kuberikan nanti" ujar Hana memperingati.

"Hn, arigatou..."

CUP

Sasori mengecup kening Hana sepintas, membuat liquid bening jatuh menetes di kedua sudut matanya. Hana menghambur memeluk Sasori erat.

"Berjanjilah,akan segera kembali kesini Nii-chan" pintanya.

"Ya"

Akhirnya Sasori berhasil pergi menuju bumi ketika Hana berhasil mengalihkan perhatian kedua petugas itu menjauh dari gerbang. Entah cara apa yang Hana lakukan sehingga kedua petugas itu berhasil ia kecohkan.

Sesampainya di dunia manusia, betapa senangnya ia. Senyuman sumringah tercetak jelas diwajahnya. Karena kini di depan matanya tersuguhkan pemandangan kota yang penuh akan gedung bertingka membentang langit. Sasori tak akan menemukannya di dunianya.

Ia menaikkan sebelah alisnya heran, hampir sebagian orang menggunakan yukata dan berbondong -bondong menuju suatu tempat. Sasori memutuskan mengikuti mereka dari belakang.

Disepanjng jalan terlihat lentera lampu berwarna merah menerangi jalan, karena hari sudah menjelang malam. Sasori sendiri tak tau sekarang ini sudah pukul berapa.

"Ahhh ~ kuil"

Ia berhenti melangkah, hanya beberapa meter dari tempatnya berdiri terdapat sebuah kuil yang penuh akan orang yang memakai baju yukatanya.

Berdiri beberapa stand makanan dan juga permaianan di sepanjang sisi kanan dan kirinya.

"Kenapa diam?"

Sebuah suara lembut berasal dari balik punggungnya menginterupsi kegiatannya. Sontak Sasori menoleh kebelakang. Manik hazelnya membulat ketika mendapati seorang gadis manis seusianya, dengan helaian hitam panjang sebatas punggung dengan manik hitamnya yang indah tengah tersenyum padanya.

"Ayoo, sebentar lagi kembang apinya di nyalakan lho... kalau tidak cepat-cepat nanti terlambat melihatnya. Aku tau tempat yang bagus untuk melihatnya"

Sreeettt

"Tung -tunggu dulu"

Tanpa aba-aba anak perempuan itu menarik lengannya dan berlari mendekati kuil , Sasori mau tak mau mengikutinya dari belakang.

"Saita..."

"Eh?"

"Namaku Uchiha Saita, Yoroshiku" gadis manis yang mengaku bernama Saita itu menengok kebelakang memperkenalkan dirinya ditengah larinya, lalu tersenyum.

"Manis"gumamnya tanpa sadar. Lalu ia pun tersenyum. "Akasuna Sasori, Yoroshiku."

Itulah awal pertemuannya dengan Saita, jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama dengan gadis manis bersurai hitam sebatas punggung bergelombang itu, sampai ia memutuskan untuk tinggal lebih lama di dunia manusia. Mengabaikan janjinya yang akan segera pulang.

Sejak saat itu Sasori belum pernah kembali ke dunianya, dunia peri pengabul. Menghilangkan chakra kehidupannya agar tak ada satupun bangsanya yang dapat melacak keberadaannya. Hanya satu tujuannya dari dulu sampai sekarang, menjadikan Saita miliknya.

#Sasori POV Off#

Tap... Tap... Tap...

"Sasori-kun, ada perlu apa kau memanggilku, he?" terlihat seorang gadis manis berhelai coklat sebatas pundak dengan baju olahraganya datang menghampiri Sasori.

Sasori yang sudah kembali tetsadar dari lamunanannya, beranjak dari duduknya. Menyenderkan punggungnya di pagar pembatas dan memasukkan kedua tangannya di saku celana.

"Aku butuh bantuanmu Rin"

Gadis itu menyipitkan mata, ia tau ada sesuatu yangdiinginkan Sasori."apa maumu?" Tanyanya tutup poin.

"Memisahkan Saita dari Kakashi"

"Kau menyukai Saita? Dengar Kakashi-kun tidak bisa begitu saja dipisahkan dengan Saita-chan, kalau hanya aku tak akan bisa memisahkan mereka...haaa~" Rin mendesah panjang," melirik sedikit saja padaku tidak, dia hanya menganggapku teman, Sasori" jelasnya panjang lebar.

Sasori menyeringai,"aku bisa mengabulkan 3 permohonanmu Rin, akan kupastikan kau akan mendapatkan Kakashi ke dalam pelukanmu" jelasnya.

"Apa maksudmu?" Rin menaikkan sebelah alisnya heran.

"Tak perlu banyak bicara, kau hanya perlubicara apa yang kau inginkan, aku akan mengabulkannya"

"Kau aneh Sasori, tapi jika kau bisa mengabulkan semua permintaanku, tak masalah. Aku ingin Kakashi-kun menyukaiku! Bagaimana?"

Sasori menyeringai,"Tentu saja aku bisa"

Ya, kemampuan khusus yang hanya akan diwarisi keturunan Raja dan Ratu berikutnya. Yaitu kemampuan membalikkan perasaan seseorang.

.

.

.

"Huachi"

Entah mengapa Kakashi bersin secara tiba-tiba dan meradakan bulu kuduknya meremang.

"Ada apa Kakashi-kun?" Tanya Saita heran ketika melihat raut wajah Kakashi yang berubah menjadi pucat.

"Entahlah, aku merasakan firasat buruk" jawabnya. Membuat Saita memiringkan kepalanya.

"Mungkin hanya perasaanmu Kakashi -kun"

"Ya, kuharap begitu"

Cup ~ Kakashi mencium bibir Saita sekilas.

"Yo, sebaiknya kita lanjutkan permaiman kita."

Bluuushhhh

Wajah Saita memerah seperti kepiting rebus. Kakashi menggendong tubuh Saita ala bridal style.

"Kyaaaa, turunkan aku Kakashi-kun!"

Lalu ia menidurkan Saita di sofa panjang di sudut ruangan. Mata sayunya menatap manik hitam milik Saita lembut. Ia memposisikan dirinya di atas tubuh Saita.

"Kita mulai Saita-chan, aku tak akan berhenti sampai akhir meski kau menjerit kesakitan" bisiknya di cuping sang gadis. Membuat sang empu harus menahan nafasnya ditenggorokan.

.

.

.

.

TBC

Blon sempet kuedit nich yel chan... smoga suka. . kumasukin Kakashi x Saita... hueheh.. next part full lemon implisit /eksplisit. Hohoho #ketawa setan


	6. Chapter 6

warning hard lemon explisit dan implisit.

Chap sebelumnya.

Wajah Saita memerah seperti kepiting rebus. Kakashi menggendong tubuh Saita ala bridal style.

"Kyaaaa, turunkan aku Kakashi-kun!"

Lalu ia menidurkan Saita di sofa panjang di sudut ruangan. Mata sayunya menatap manik hitam milik Saita lembut. Ia memposisikan dirinya di atas tubuh Saita.

"Kita mulai Saita-chan, aku tak akan berhenti sampai akhir meski kau menjerit kesakitan" bisiknya di cuping sang gadis. Membuat sang empu harus menahan nafasnya ditenggorokan.

.

.

Chap 6

Sihir Cinta Rate M for lemon eksplisit&amp;implisit not for children. 21+++ By Hani Yuya

.

Kakashi mengelus pipi Saita lembut, jari-jarinya memainkan helaian rambut milik sang gadis, menciumnya dan menghirup wangi shampo yang menguar dari rambut hitam bergelombang milik Saita.

Perlahan Kakashi memajukan wajahnya mendekati wajah Saita. Membuat sang empu merona merah dan menahan nafasnya.

"Kau sudah siap Saita-chan?" bisik Kakashi di cuping Saita dengan nada yang dibuat sexy.

Saita mengangguk, matanya terpejam, jantungnya berdetak kencang seolah-olah ingin rasanya melompat keluar.

'Kami-sama, hanya mendengar suaranya saja sudah membuatku hampir pingsan.' ucapnya dalam hati.

Cup... Kakashi langsung melumat bibir Saita ketika mendapat persetujuan dari gadisnya. Saita yang merasakan bibir kenyal Kakashi kini melumat bibirnya terbelalak tak percaya.

Kakashi langsung menghadiahi dirinya french kiss. Bukan ciuman yang biasa saja, ia merasakan lidah Kakashi pun ikut masuk ke dalam rongga mulut miliknya.

Mengabsen barisan gigi putihnya, dan terus mengobrak abrik isi mulut milik sang gadis. Kakashi semakin memperdalam ciumannya, ia mengajak lidah sang gadis ikut berdansa disana.

"Hmmmmppp."

Saita sudah mencapai puncaknya, ia kehabisan nafas karena Kakashi tak memberikan waktu untuk dirinya bernafas sejenak. Sejak tadi Kakashi terus melumat bibir Saita dengan rakusnya. Digigit kecil-kecil bibir bawah dan atas secara bergantian.

Wajah Saita semakin memerah karena ia kesulitan bernafas. Saita berusaha mendorong tubuh Kakashi menjauh darinya. Perbuatannya menyadarkan Kakashi dari aksinya. Kakashi yang menyadari keadaan Saita segera melepaskan lumatannya, sisa-sisa saliva menetes dari selah bibir Saita.

"Bodoh! Kakashi-kun kau ingin membuatku mati kehabisan nafas hah!...hosh..hosh." ujar Saita dengan nada yang cukup tinggi. Ia menggembungkan wajahnya.

"Ahahaha... gomen Saita -chan, jika sudah menyentuhmu aku tak akan bisa berhenti."

"Uhhh... setidaknya berikan aku waktu sekedar untuk bernafas Kakashi-kun."

"Baiklah, kuberikan waktu untukmu agar bisa menghirup nafas sebanyak-banyaknya... karena aku akan bermain dengan tubuhmu yang lainnya. "

"Apa maksud...kyaaaa,.kau pegang apa Kakashi-kun? Ukkhhh!"

Belum sempat Saita menyelesaikan kalimatnya, Kakashi meremas dua buah dada yang cukup besar miliknya. Lama-lama tangannya menyusup masuk ke dalam kaos olahraga, lalu kembali meremas buah dada yang lumayan besar miliknya yang masih tertutup bra berwarna hitam yang kontras dengan kulitnya yang putih.

Kakashi meremasnya gemas, tak lama kemudian ia menyusupkan tangannya di balik bra, langsung menyentuh buah dada Saita.

"Kyaaa...Kakashi-kun,tunggu du...ukkkhhh."

Saita menjelinjang di bawah kuasa Kakashi. Tangan Kakashi kini bergerilya di kedua buah dada Saita, puting susu milik Saita mengeras karena ulah Kakashi. Diremas dan ditarik pelan puting susu milik gadis keturunan Uchiha itu.

Libido Kakashi memuncak ketika mendengar desahan Saita yang terdemgar sexy di kupingnya. Ia segera menyingkap kaos olahraga Saita sampai sebatas dada, dan membuka kait bra miliknya, sehingga dua buah dada milik Saita yang sudah mengeras itu.

Kakashi harus menahan nafasnya kali ini, ini pertama kalinya melihat tubuh bagian atas milik gadis yang sejak dulu ia sukai secara diam-diam itu.

Ia kembali memainkan puting susu milik Saita yang sudah mengeras itu, lalu dengan perlahan mengarahkan wajahnya mendekati buah dada Saita, dengan segera ia menghisap puting susu Saita dengan rakus. Membuat Saita mendesah kencang.

"Uhhh... ahhh... Ka-ka-shi -kun ,hentikan!" desahnya manja.

Bukannya berhenti Kakashi malah semakin bernafsu mendengar desahan Saita, sebelah tangan Kakashi mulai menyusup masuk ke dalam celana pendek milik Saita. Mengelus pelan faerah sensitifnya disana.

Saita terlonjak kaget ketika merasakan jari Kakashi masuk ke dalam lubang kewanitaannya.

"Kyaaa... Kakashi-kun, jarimu masuk ke dalam lubangku... ukkhhh...ahhh."

Kakashi mencubit kecil klitoris milik Saita, lalu memaju mundurkan jari telunjuknya di bawah sana. Kakashi menyeringai ketika merasakan jarinya penuh dengan cairan milik Saita.

"Kau nakal Saita-chan... cepat sekali tubuhmu terangsang heh! Aku baru memasukkan satu jariku kau sudah keluar begitu banyak, fufu." ucap Kakashi seraya terkekeh pelan.

Blusshh, wajah Saita kini merah seperti kepiting rebus. Ia mengalihkan pandangannya kesamping, ia malu karena tubuhnya cepat sekali terangsang.

"Berhentilah mempermainkanku Kakashi-kun." ujar Saita seraya mengembungkan pipinya.

Kakashi yang melihat reaksi Saita semakin gemas dibuatnya. Ia menyeringai.

"Kau sudah tak sabar sepertinya, heh? Baiklah aku akan segera menyelesaikan ini." Kakashi beranjak diri daribatas tubuh Saita.

"Eh? Bukan...maksudku bukan begitu... kyaaa, kenapa tiba-tiba kau melepas celanaku." Saita terlonjak kaget ketika Kakashi melepas celana olahraga dan celana dalamnya secara bersamaan, sontak ia menutupi daerah sensitifnya dengan kedua tangannya.

Belum sempat ia menetralisir jantungnya yang kini berdetak lebih kencang, sekarang ia melihat sesuatu pemandangan yang selama ini tak terbayangkan dalam hidupnya. Nafasnya tercekak ditenggorokan, Saita meneguk air liurnya berulang kali.

Karena kini Kakashi langsung melepas seluruh pakaiannya, sehingga tak sehelai benang pun yang tersisa di tubuhnya. Sejak tadi Saita tak berkedip melihat kejantanan Kakashi yang sangat besar itu sudah mengeras, ia membayangkan jika kejantanan milik Kakashi masuk ke dalam lubang kewanitaannya yang belum terjamah oleh siapapun itu, pasti menyakitkan.

"Ada apa Saita-chan, kau menginginkan ini heh?" Kakashi berusaha menggoda Saita yang sejak tadi tidak berkedip melihat kejantanannya, ia malah sengaja memegang kejantanannya dan mengelus pelan kejantanan miliknya.

Entah mengapa perbuatan erotis Kakashi membuat tubuh Saita bergetar hebat, libido dalam dirinya semakin memuncak.

"Kau... hen-tai Kakashi-kun." ucap Saita terbata-bata.

Kakashi menyeringai dan kembali menindih tubuh Saita. Sreet... Kakashi melepaskan baju olahraga yang masih menempel di tubuh Saita.

"Kyaa... apa yang kau lakukan, ukkhhh.. ahh...ahh, sakit!Kakashi-kun, pelan-pelan...uhh." Saita mengerang kesakitan ketika dua buah jari Kakashi masuk secara bersamaan dan mengocok lubang kewanitaannya dengan tempo lumayan cepat.

Melihat tubuh Saita yang sudah bisa menerima kedua jarinya, Kakashi menambah jari tengahnya masuk ke dalam lubang kewanitaan Saita. Membuat sang empu mengerang kesakitan, pasalnya tubuh Saita tak pernah terjamah oleh siapapun, wajar jika ia merasa kesakitan ketika Kakashi menekan masuk ketiga jarinya secara bersamaan ke dalam lorong kewanitaan nya.

"Ittaaiii...uhhh, Kakashi-kun... hiks, sakit!"

Kakashi terlonjak kaget dan menghentikan kegiatannya ketika melihat Saita terisak, liquid bening menetes dari sudut matanya. Ia segera memeluk Saita dan mengusap pucuk kepalanya guna menenangkan kekasihnya itu.

"Maaf... aku akan lebih berhati-hati... atau kau mau berhenti sampai sini?" ujar Kakashi pelan di pelukan Saita.

"Tidak! Jadikan aku milikmu Kakashi-kun, aku janji tak akan menangis lagi." ucap Saita dengan nada lantang. Membuat Kakashi terkesiap, lalu terkekeh pelan.

Kakashi menghapus jejak air mata yang membekas di pipi Saita dengan lidahnya, lalu menjilat bibirnya sendiri. Menatap intens Onyx Saita, ia menyeringai.

"Baiklah, dengar Saita-chan! Aku tak akan pernah berhenti, meski kau menangis dan menjerit kesakitan." ujarnya sensual.

Kakashi mengarahkan wajahnya tepat di depan daerah sensitif milik Saita, membuka lebar kaki jenjang Saita dan menahannya. Lalu memasukkan lidahnya ke dalam lorong kewanitaan Saita.

"Hen-ti-kan Kakashi-kun, disana kotor...kyaa!? uhhh."

Saita memekik kaget ketika benda kenyal tak bertulang itu mengobrak abrik daerah sensitifnya. Saita menjelinjang, tubuhnya bergerak gelisah, ketika benda kenyal itu semakin jauh melesak masuk ke dalam.

Kakashi terus mengobrak-abrik lorong kewanitaan milik Saita seraya memaju-mundurkan kepalanya, membuat sang empu mendesah nikmat.

"Ahhhh... ahhh"

Semakin lama desahan Saita semakin terdengar nyaring seiring cepatnya pergerakan in-out lidah Kakashi di dalam lorong kewanitaannya.

Deg... debaran jantung Saita semakin kencang berdetak, bulir keringat semakin banyak menetes dari pelipisnya, ia sudah tak dapat menahannya lagi. Rasanya sesuatu di dalam dirinya benar-benar ingin keluar dari daerah sensitifnya.

"Ukkhh, aku sudah tak tahan! ada sesuatu yang ingin melesak keluar dari tubuhku, Kakashi-kun." Saita menggigit bibir bawahnya pelan berusaha menahan sesuatu yang akan keluar dari dalam dirinya itu.

"Keluarkan saja Saita-chan, jangan menahannya."

"Ta- ta-pi Kakashi-kun, ukkhh, aku malu, ahh."

"Tak perlu malu Saita-chan, aku ingin melihat kau klimaks untuk pertama kalinya."

"Ka-ka-shi- kun... uhh... ce-pat men-jauh da-ri-ku... Aakkkhhh!"

Croottt

Cairan kental seputih susu keluar dari daerah sensitif Saita hingga mengenai wajah tampan Kakashi. Wajah Saita memerah bagai kepiting rebus ketika melihat Kakashi yang menjilat dan menelan cairan miliknya tanpa merasa jijik.

Kakashi menyeringai ketika sadar, sejak tadi Saita tak berkedip memperhatikan dirinya."Kenapa kau memandangiku seperti itu Saita-chan? Apa kau sudah tak sabar untuk memulai menu utama, heh?"

"He?"

Bluushhh... wajah Saita semakin bertambah merah, kalau di film kartun mungkin sekarang asap keluar dari kepalanya.

'Aku bisa mati mendadak kalau terus menerus begini. Kami -sama selama 18 tahun aku mengenalnya, aku baru tau ia bisa semesum dan seliar ini' batin Saita.

"Bersiaplah Saita-chan, aku akan segera menyatu denganmu." Penuturan Kakashi membuat Saita menenguk ludahnya bulat-bulat.

Kakashi semakin membuka lebar kaki Saita, hingga terlihat jelas daerah sensitif miliknya. Lalu ia mengarahkan kejantanannya di depan lorong kewanitaan Saita. Menggesek-gesekkan kepala kejantanannya di clitoris milik kekasihnya itu. Membuat Saita mengerang tertahan dan bergerak gelisah dibawah kendali Kakashi.

"Ahhh...uhhh... Ka-ka-shi-kun." desahnya tertahan. Bulir keringat membanjiri wajah cantiknya, matanya berubah sayu karena menahan hasrat yang kini memenuhi dirinya.

Jlebbbb

"Akkhhh... Sa-saaakiiitt!"

Tanpa aba-aba Kakashi langsung memasukkan kejantanannya di lubang sempit milik gadis keturunan Uchiha itu yang belum pernah terjamah oleh siapapun.

"Ah, uhhh.. maaf, Aku sudah tak bisa menahan diri lagi. Boleh kumasukkan lebih dalam lagi?"

Saita menggeleng, liquid bening menetes dari sudut matanya. Mata Kakashi membulat melihat Saita menangis menahan sakit. Ia langsung memeluknya, mengelus helaian hitam milik gadisnya yang sebentar lagi akan menjadi wanitanya.

"Saita-chan, maaf aku tak akan berhenti meski kau menjerit sekali pun, Jadi bersiaplah" Kakashi mengecup jidat Saita sekilas dan menyeringai, lalu ia langsung melumat bibir merah bak buah ceri milik Saita.

Saita terbelalak tak percaya ketika sesuatu yang panjang menekan dan melesak masuk semakin dalam di lubang kewanitaannya. Tangannya memeluk punggung Kakashi, kukunya yang tajam menerkam punggung milik kekasihnya itu.

Cairan merah pekat keluar dari daerah sensitifnya, ingin rasanya ia menjerit histeris karena rasa perih yang menjalar di sekitar daerah sensitifnya. Namun sayang mulutnya dibungkam dengan mulut sang kekasih.

Lama Kakashi tak menggerakkan punggungnya, menunggu respon dari Saita. Ia malah sibuk melumat dan meremas dua buah dada milik Saita.

Perlahan Saita mengendurkan pelukannya, mengelus helaian putih melawan gravitasi milik kekasihnya itu. Kakashi melepaskan lumatannya, lalu tersenyum.

Saita yang malu melihat wajah tampan penuh pesona yang dimiliki teman kecilnya itu memalingkan wajahnya kesamping.

"Bergeraklah Kakashi-kun... aku sudah tidak apa-apa. Lakukanlah sesukamu" ujarnya malu-malu.

"Baiklah... Hime( putri)"

Blussshhhhh...Lagi-lagi wajahnya bertambah merah mendengar Kakashi memanggilnya dengan sebutan 'Hime'.

Kakashi mengangkat sebelah kaki Saita menjulang keatas. Supaya mempermudah dirinya melakukan pergerakan in-out nya.

"Uhh...ahhh"

Kini Saita mendesah nikmat, entah kenapa rasa sakit yang ia rasakan tadi hilang dan berubah menjadi nikmat.

'Ini benar-benar membuatku gila. Beginikah rasanya jika berhubungan sex, nikmat... ehh? Tunggu, nikmat? Kenapa aku jadi semesum ini!' Inner Saita dalam hati. Wajahnya langsung memucat ketika menyadari hal itu. Membuat Kakashi menautkan alisnya.

"Ahh...ahhh, A-da a-pa ,hosh" ujar Kakaahi di sela kegiatannya.

"Ahh, ukkhh...ti-dak a-pa- a-pa" jawabnya terengah engah.

"Hn"

Kakashi berhenti bergerak, lalu memposisikan dirinya duduk. Dengan posisi Saita diatasnya tanpa melepaskan kejantanannya dari kewanitaan Saita.

"Apa yang kau lakukan Kakashi-kun?"

"Bergeraklah"

"Eh?"

"Sekarang kau yang harus melakukannya Sa-i-ta-chan" Kakashi menyeringai, ia senang menjaili kekasihnya yang polos itu.

Saita memiringkan wajahnya kesamping, ia masih tak mengerti maksud Kakashi. Tuk, Kakashi menyentil dahi Saita pelan.

"Maksudku, sekarang kau yang bergerak Saita, lakukan sesukamu. Karena kini aku milikmu. Kau mengerti kan maksudku?"

Siingggggg... Saita mengerjabkan matanya berulang kali , ia berusaha mencerna perkataan Kakashi. Blussshhhhh...

"HEEEEEE? upphhh" Saita yang kini menyadari arti ucapan Kakashi berteriak, namun Kakashi segera membungkam mulutnya dengan tangan tangannya.

"Ssstt, pelankan suaramu Saita -chan, kau tak mau teman-teman datang kesini bukan? "Saita mengangguk. "nah, bergeraklah" perintah Kakashi.

"Ta-tapi...aku~" Ucapan Saita terputus ketika Kakashi mengecup tangannya.

"Lakukan saja Saita, kumohon"

Deg..Deg..Deg

'Manisnya' teriak inner Saita.

Detak jantung Saita berdetak tak menentu. Ia baru pertama kali melihat wajah Kakashi semanis ini. Lihat! Rona merah yang jelas tercetak di wajah tampannya itu, libido dalam dirinya semakin memuncak. Deru nafasnya semakin memanas.

"Kakashi-kun... DAISUKI!"

BRUK

Saita menerjang tubuh Kakashi, sehingga tubuhnya jatuh terlentang dengan Saita yang berada diatasnya. Saita langsung menggerakkan pinggulnya naik turun. Membuat Kakashi menjelinjang hebat dan mendesah hebat diatas kuasa gadis yang kini sudah menjadi wanitanya.

"Saita- chan...arrgghhh, uhhh"

"Ahhh...ahh...uhhh, Ka-ka-shi- kun, ukkhh a-ku su-dah tak ta-ha-n, uhhh."

"Yo, ke-lu-ar-kan se-mua-nya di dalam, ukkkh, Saita-chan."

Saita mengangguk, memeluk Kakashi erat. Mempercepat gerakan naik-turunnya. Kakashi yang berada di bawahnya pun ikut menggerakkan punggungnya seirama dengan pergerakan Saita. Sehingga Saita merasakan kejantanan Kakashi yang sangat besar dan panjang itu sampai menyentuh liang rahimnya.

"Ahhhhhhkkkkk!"

"Aaarrghhhhhhh!"

Keduanya berteriak secara bersamaan ketika cairan cinta mereka melesak keluar membanjiri lubang Saita, dan membanjiri liang rahimnya. Saking banyaknya cairan sperma milik Kakashi sehingga rahim Saita tak mampu menampungnya dan menetes keluar di selah lorong kewanitaan Saita yang penuh dengan batang kejantanan milik kekasihnya itu.

Tak lama kemudian Kakashi mulai beranjak diri, menidurkan tubuh Saita yang masih terlihat lemas itu di atas sofa. Lalu ia berjalan menuju loker miliknya, mengambil tisu dan pakaian ganti disana.

Ia segera membersihkan bekas sperma yang berada di selangkangannya, lalu memakai seragam miliknya. Setelah selesai, ia memungut pakaian milik wanita yang kini resmi menjadi miliknya, teman kecil yang kini berstatus menjadi kekasihnya.

Menghampirinya, lalu duduk diatas sofa tempat Saita terbaring. Kakashi mengelus wajah cantik Saita yang terlihat lelah itu. Matanya pun terpejam.

"Hei, bangunlah Saita-chan... kau terlihat lelah, heh? Padahal kita baru bermain satu ronde, bukan?" Kakashi mencoba menggoda Saita.

"Baka! Tentu saja, karena ini pertama kalinya aku melakukan sex! Dan rasanya badanku lemas, terlebih lagi masih terasa perih dibawah sana, hiks." Jawabnya seraya menunjuk daerah sensitifnya.

Kakashi terkekeh geli, "hahaha, biasakan dirimu. Karena nanti aku tak akan puas hanya dengan satu ronde." Seringainya.

Saita mengernyit, "apa maksudmu?" tanyanya.

"Yo, kau akan mengerti suatu saat nanti. Dasar gadis polos." Kakashi menyentil dahi Saita pelan."biar kubantu kau membersihkan dirimu, kau diam saja, jangan banyak bergerak."

Saita hanya mengangguk menuruti semua perintah Kakashi meski harus dia akui, saat ini ia merasa sangat malu. Membiarkan Kakashi melihat setiap inci tubuh polosnya. Mengelap sisa sperma dan darah keperawanannya yang masih menempel di selangkangannya dengan hati-hati dan lembut. Lalu Kakashi juga yang memakaikannya baju. Ia tak pernah membayangkan ini terjadi sebelumnya.

Melakukan sex dengan Kakashi di ruang ganti pria di sekolah. Ia merasa menjadi wanita mesum jika berhubungan dengan Kakashi, pemuda yang berhasil merebut hatinya dan juga tubuhnya.

Kakashi menggendong Saita ala bridal style sampai ke kelas, menunggunya berganti pakaian di depan ruang ganti putri. Membuat seluruh siswa menatap heran kearahnya. Dan akhirnya mereka berdua menjadi big topik disekolah.

Itu semua membuat dua orang yang berbeda genre itu terlihat marah. Ya, gadis berhelai coklat sebatas pundak dan seorang pemuda dengan wajah baby facenya menatap penuh benci ke arah mereka berdua.

"Lihat saja, kupastikan besok Kakashi akan menjadi milikku. Sa-i-ta.!" Gumam seorang gadis bernama Rin itu, menatap penuh benci pundak Saita yang berjalan di depannya.

Sedangkan pemuda berwajah baby face itu mengepal erat kedua tangannya. Rasa sakit menjalar di hatinya, karena ia tau apa yang sudah terjadi diantara mereka berdua.

'Kau sudah memberikan milikmu yang berharga padanya kan Saita?Aku kecewa, tapi aku tak bisa membencimu. Kita lihat saja,apa yang akan Rin lakukan untuk memisahkan kalian berdua. Sebentar lagi kau akan menjadi milikku Saita... hanya milikku' gumamnya dalam hati.

.

.

. -000000- .

.

"Ha~ Kakashi-kun...kyaaaaa."

"Bisakah kau pelankan suaramu Saita-chan. Sekarang sudah larut malam, kau bisa membangunkan tetangga yang sedang terlelap tidur."

"Hehehe... aku sedang bahagia Hana-chan."

Hana memutar matanya bosan, melihat Saita yang semenjak pulang sekolah tak berhenti berteriak dan meyebut nama Kakashi.

"Aku tau ini pengalaman pertamamu dalam berhubungan sex kan? Saat kau melakukannya, kalian tak lupa memakai kondom kan Saita-chan?"

"Eh? Kondom?"

Saita mengerjabkan mata berulang kali, memegang dagunya seraya berfikir keras, lalu menggaruk punggung kepalanya yang tak gatal.

"Hana-chan,... boleh tau kondom itu apa?"

Singggggg

.

.

.

.

"Kau benar-benar tak tau apa itu kondom?" Hana tampak terkejut, menatap intens mata Saita. Saita hanya menggelengkan kepalanya. Itu semua membuat Hana sweepdrop.

Hana menjelaskan secara detail mengenai alat pengaman itu kepada Saita. Seketika manik hitamnya membulat ketika mengerti apa yang dimaksud oleh Hana.

"KYAAAA... BAGAIMANA JIKA AKU HAMIL, KAKASHI-KUN!" teriak Saita kencang memekakkan telinga. Sehingga teriakannya pun terdengar jelas oleh Kakashi yang berada tepat di sebrang kamarnya.

Kakashi yang berada di kamarnya speechless mendengar teriakan Saita yang meriakkan namanya. Ia hampir terjatuh dari tempat tidurnya. Kupingnya memerah, dan menutup wajahnya dengan sebelah tangannya.

"Ahaha...dasar bodoh." Kakashi tersenyum kaku di balik tangannya. Ia sangat malu saat ini, katena teriakan Saita mampu membangunkan satu komplek orang yang sedang tertidur.

Sosok pemuda berhelai abu-abu disisir rapih kebelakang yang berdiri di samping kaca kamarnya menatap penuh menyelidik kearah Kakashi. Ya, dia adalah peri pengabul yang datang untuk mengabulkan 3 permintaan Kakashi.

Kakashi yang sadar diperhatikan menatap balik pemuda itu.

"Yo, Ada apa?"

Pemuda itu tersenyum mengejek ke arah Kakashi. "Tak kusangka, ternyata kau pria yang bodoh Kakashi. Berhubungan sex, tapi tidak menggunakan pengaman? kau taruh dimana otak pintarmu itu, heh?" ejek Hidan.

"Hn, ini tak ada hubungannya denganmu! Lalu kenapa kau bisa ada dikamarku,heh?" ujarnya penuh selidik.

"Kau belum meminta apapun padaku, karena itu aku tak bisa pergi jauh darimu." Jelas Hidan.

"Yare yare, sudah kubilang bukan, aku tak akan pernah meminta bantuanmu. Pergilah menjauh dariku!" ujar Kakashi seraya membaringkan tubuhnya terlentang diatas kasur dengan posisi kedua tangannya menjadi tumpuan kepala. Perempatan siku tercetak di dahi Hidan, jika bisa ia sudah meninggalkan Kakashi sejak tadi. Tapi sayang kontrak antara dia dan Kakashi tak akan pernah terputus sebelum Hidan mengabulkan 3 permintaan Kakashi.

Srek srek srek

Sebuah suara terdengar nyaring di telinga Hidan. Suara itu berasal dari luar rumah. Sreet, dibuka sedikit gorden yang berada tepat disampingnya. Matanya memicing tajam ketika melihat seorang gadis berhelai coklat sebatas pundak berjalan mondar-mandir di depan rumah Kakashi.

Hidan merasakan sesuatu energi yang aneh terpancar dari tubuh gadis itu.

'Sedang apa gadis itu malam-malam di sini?'inner Hidan. Ia merasakan firasat buruk.

"Hoi, Kakashi. Apa kau membuat janji dengan gadis bernama Rin?"

"Rin? Ada apa dengannya?" Kakashi yang baru saja ingin memejamkan matanya kembali memposisikan dirinya duduk di tepi kasur. Melingkarkan kedua tangannya di dada.

'Sudah kuduga'

Hidan menghela nafas panjang. Lalu menatap Kakashi tajam. "untuk sementara hindari gadis itu" perintahnya.

Kakashi menautkan kedua alisnya "kenapa? jelaskan padaku!"

"Entahlah, aku merasakan chakra kehidupan yang kuat menyelubungi tubuh gadis itu. Namun agak sedikit hitam, itu karena chakra positif yang ada dalam dirinya kalah dengan chakra negatif yang ia miliki. Bisa dibilang, keinginan negatifnya lah yang mendominasi tubuhnya saat ini."

"Maksudmu?"

"Aku masih kurang yakin. Tapi hanya peri sebangsa kami yang bisa memberikan energi lebih pada manusia. Aku curiga seorang peri pengabul ada bersamanya."

Keheningan menyelimuti mereka berdua.

"Turuti saja kataku jika tak ingin sesuatu hal buruk terjadi padamu juga pada kekasihmu!"

'Karena jika kekasihmu terkena masalah, Hana juga akan terlibat. Ck... dan sepertinya dia tak main-main. Kenapa aku merasakan chakra Sasori disekitar tubuhnya?' tangan kanan Hidan terkepal erat. Kembali ia melihat sosok gadis berhelai coklat sebatas pundak itu masih berdiri di depan kamar Kakashi. Sesekali gadis itu menatap rumah Saita dengan tatapan benci.

Namun mata Hidan membulat ketika ia mellihat sosok Kakashi disana. Berdiri mengahampiri Rin. Hidan berdecak kesal, segera ia menoleh , apa benar yang ada di depan gerbang itu Kakashi.

Ia memijit keningnya pelan ketika sosok Kakashi sudah tak ada di kamarnya.

"Tch, Dasar Bodoh! Demi dewa jashin dia benar-benar membuatku repot."

Hidan segera merapalkan mantra, dan menghilang dari kamar. Lalu sosoknya langsung berada di depan Kakashi dan Rin.

"Yo, Rin... sedang apa kau tengah malam di depan rumahku?" Ujar Kakashi memulai topik pembicaraan.

Rin tak menjawab pertanyaan Kakashi, ia terus melangkah mendekati Kakashi. Tepat 5 cm di depan Kakashi ia berhenti, menatap mata sayu Kakashi tajam.

"Kakashi-kun aku menyukaimu... dan kau harus membalas cintaku!"

"Apa yang kau kata~" tiba-tiba bola mata Kakashi menjadi merah, semerah darah. Terlihat tiga tomoe di dalam bola matanya.

Hidan terbelalak percaya. "Oi, Kakashi...kau tidak apa-apa?" ujarnya cemas.

"Nah, apa kau juga mencintaiku Kakashi-kun" Rin melontarkan sebuah pertanyaan aburd.

"Ya." dengan tegas Kakashi menjawabnya.

Itu semua membuat Hidan spcheeles.

"Dan apa kau mau melakukan apapun untukku?" Rin semakin manja dengan Kakashi, dilingkarkan kedua tangannya di leher pemuda bermata sayu itu.

"Ya." Lagi-lagi Kakashi menuruti perkataan Rin.

Rin menyeringai, "bagus sayang... aku ingin kau membunuh Saita-chan!" pintanya dengan suara manja.

"Ya, semua akan kulakukan untukmu."

"Benarkah? Aku mencintaimu Ka-ka-shi-kun... hohoho."

Rin tertawa terbahak-bahak, ekspresi wajahnya berubah menakutkan. Ia memeluk Kakashi manja.

Hidan yang berada disana tak bisa berkutik, tangannya mengepal. Ia merutuki kebodohannya membiarkan Kakashi lolos dari pengawasannya. Dan akhirnya Kakashi benar-benar sudah menjadi boneka mainan Rin.

.

.

.

Deg ... Prank.

Foto Kakashi yang ada diatas meja belajar Saita terjatuh. Dengan segera Saita menghampirinya, ia memperhatikan sekelilingnya. Bagaimana bisa bingkai foto yang terletak rapih itu bisa jatuh? Sedangkan sedang tak terjadi gempa bumi bukan?

Jantungnya berdetak kencang, terintas firasat buruk di benaknya. Bukan hanya Saita ,begitu pula dengan Hana. Sosok kecil yang duduk di pundak Saita pun merasakan firasat buruk.

Ya, perasaan wanita memang sangat peka terhadap orang yang dicintainya.

.

.

.

TBC

Next chap terakhir yel .


	7. Chapter 7- Akhir perjalanan

Author : Hani Yuya

Judul : Sihir Cinta

Rate : T

Pairing : Kakashi x Saita.

Gendere: Romance,Comedy

.

.

.

Chap sebelumnya.

Rin tak menjawab pertanyaan Kakashi, ia terus melangkah mendekati Kakashi. Tepat 5 cm di depan Kakashi ia berhenti, menatap mata sayu Kakashi tajam.

"Kakashi-kun aku menyukaimu... dan kau harus membalas cintaku!"

"Apa yang kau kata~" tiba-tiba bola mata Kakashi menjadi merah, semerah darah. Terlihat tiga tomoe di dalam bola matanya.

Hidan terbelalak percaya. "Oi, Kakashi...kau tidak apa-apa?" ujarnya cemas.

"Nah, apa kau juga mencintaiku Kakashi-kun" Rin melontarkan sebuah pertanyaan aburd.

"Ya." dengan tegas Kakashi menjawabnya.

Itu semua membuat Hidan spcheeles.

"Dan apa kau mau melakukan apapun untukku?" Rin semakin manja dengan Kakashi, dilingkarkan kedua tangannya di leher pemuda bermata sayu itu.

"Ya." Lagi-lagi Kakashi menuruti perkataan Rin.

Rin menyeringai, "bagus sayang... aku ingin kau membunuh Saita-chan!" pintanya dengan suara manja.

"Ya, semua akan kulakukan untukmu."

"Benarkah? Aku mencintaimu Ka-ka-shi-kun... hohoho."

Rin tertawa terbahak-bahak, ekspresi wajahnya berubah menakutkan. Ia memeluk Kakashi manja.

Hidan yang berada disana tak bisa berkutik, tangannya mengepal. Ia merutuki kebodohannya membiarkan Kakashi lolos dari pengawasannya. Dan akhirnya Kakashi benar-benar sudah menjadi boneka mainan Rin.

.

.

Chap 6- Akhir perjalanan.

.

.

"Tch, siapa yang memberikanmu energi itu, heh?!" bentak Hidan pada Rin.

"Kau siapa? Aku baru melihatmu?" Rin tampak berfikir, "apa kau sebangsa dengan Sasori?" lanjutnya.

Hidan terkejut, wanita yang ada di hadapannya ini menyebut nama sahabat lama yang sedang dicarinya. Hidan berdecak kesal, 'Ck, tak kusangka Sasori dibalik ini semua' desahnya.

"Apa yang kau rencanakan dengan Sasori?" tanya Hidan penuh selidik.

Rin melepaskan pelukannya dari Kakashi, ia menatap intens bola mata Hidan, "Sasori bilang ia akan mengabulkan 3 permohonanku dengan syarat aku membantunya memisahkan Saita-chan dengan Kakashi-kun. Aku baru meminta satu permintaan darinya dan tak kusangka permintaanku benar-benar terwujud." ujarnya dengan senyum sumringah, Rin menajamkan tatapannya menusuk manik ungu milik Hidan,"apakah kau juga bisa mengabulkan permintaan seseorang sama seperti Sasori-kun?" tanyanya dengan mata yang memicingkan tajam.

'Ck, gadis ini sungguh mempunyai insting yang tajam!' batin Hidan.

"Kau tak perlu tau, cepat kembalikan Kakashi seperti semula!" perintah Hidan mengalihkan pembicaraan.

Tap...Tap...Tap

Terdengar suara derap langkah kaki yang saling bersahutan. Rin menyeringai melihat sosok yang berada tak jauh di balik punggung Hidan, sepertinya Hidan tau siapa orang yang datang mendekat itu. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Saita, kekasih Kakashi yang ingin dia lenyapkan.

"Kakashi-kun apa yang sebenarnya terjadi? Kenapa Rin-chan ada di depan rumah Kakashi-kun malam-malam begini?" pertanyaan beruntun keluar dari bibir Saita.

Saita merasakan aura negatif di sekitar Kakashi dan Rin. Jantungnya berdetak kencang melihat mata Kakashi yang menatap dirinya dengan bola matanya yang merah dan terdapat tiga tomoe di dalamnya. Bulu kuduk Saita meremang, tatapan Kakashi tidak seperti biasanya.

"Kakashi-kun kau tidak apa~"

"Jangan mendekatinya Saita-chan, Kakashi sekarang sedang dibawah kendali Rin."

Belum sempat Saita mendekat Hana yang berubah menjadi manusia pada umumnya berdiri tepat di depan tubuh Saita. Mencegahnya mendekati Kakashi lebih jauh lagi.

"Kendali Rin?apa maksudnya?" tanya Saita yang tidak paham dengan perkataan Hana.

"Tch, kau hanya perlu menuruti semua perkataan Hana gadis kecil." sahut Hidan.

"Hahahaha!" Rin tertawa terbahak-bahak seperti kesurupan, "sepertinya akan semakin menarik. Baiklah kita mulai saja permainannya." ujarnya dengan aura membunuh yang menguar dari tubuhnya.

Gadis berhelai coklat sebatas pundak itu mengelus wajah Kakashi mesra dan mencium bibirnya di depan Saita. Membuat manik hitam Saita membulat.

'Kakashi-kun! Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi? Kenapa kau membiarkan Rin menciummu?! Aku benar-benar tak mengerti!' batinnya menjerit. Saita menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya berharap semua yang ia lihat hanya ilusi semata. Air matanya hampir tumpah, hatinya terasa sakit seperti tertusuk ribuan jarum.

"Bagaimana Saita-chan apakah hatimu sakit?"

"Apa maksudmu Rin-chan?"

"Inilah yang kurasakan... kau membuatku muak selalu bermesraan dengan Kakashi-kun tanpa peduli perasaanku, padahal aku menitipkan surat cintaku padamu. Seharusnya kau tau kalau aku mencintainya! Tapi kenapa kau yang jadi kekasihnya ha! Andai kau tak ada! Kakashi-kun pasti jadi milikku!"

"Rin-chan."

Aura hitam semakin pekat menguar dari tubuh Rin.

Sreet, Hana mendorong Saita semakin menjauh kebelakang. Ia tau Rin semakin termakan chakra negatif miliknya. Sebentar lagi pasti akan terjadi hal buruk, pikirnya. Hidan pun mengambil ancang-ancang berdiri menjadi tameng Saita dan Hana.

"AKU BENCI PADAMU SAITA...AKU INGIN KAU MATI!" teriaknya dengan aura membunuh yang pekat.

Saita menutup mulutnya yang menganga karena terkejut melihat perubahan tubuh Rin yang kini berubah menjadi berwarna hitam secara tiba-tiba, bola matanya pun memutih. Penampilannya kini sangat menyeramkan.

"Rin-chan..." lirih Saita pelan dengan mata yang berkaca-kaca.

"Tch,Akhirnya yang kutakuti terjadi," decak Hidan.

"Ya,dia sudah termakan chakra negatif sepenuhnya. Membuat akal sehatnya tak lagi berfungsi." timpal Hana was-was.

"Hana-chan apa yang harus kita lakukan?" tanya Saita sedikit gemetar.

"Jangan jauh-jauh dariku Saita-chan!" ujar Hana.

Syuuuttttttt

Rin menerbangkan butiran debu ke arah Hidan,Hana dan Saita dengan kecepatan yang tinggi.

"KAI(pelindung )!" refleks Hidan menangkis serangan itu dengan sihir pelindungnya.

Saaaaaaa..."A-APA!" DUAKKK

"HIDAN-KUN!" teriak Hana.

Hidan tak menyangka tiba-tiba Rin ada di hadapannya dan menendang tubuhnya jatuh dan terpelanting ke samping kanan.

"HANA-CHAN DI DEPANMU!" teriak Saita refleks dengan suara lantang. Hana refleks menoleh ke depan dan mendapati Kakashi yang ada di hadapannya membawa sebuah pisau tajam di tangannya dan siap untuk mengarahkan pisau itu tepat di depan wajah Hana. Hana pun tak sempat menghindar.

"Kyaaaaaa..."

JLEB

"ARRGGGHHH!"

"Hidan-kun!"

Hidan yang tiba-tiba melompat tepat di depan Hana, menjadi tamengnya. Alhasil pundaknya tertusuk pisau dan meninggalkan luka sayat yang menganga cukup lebar.

"Kau menghalangiku Hidan!" ujar Kakashi sarkastik.

"Kau sudah gila Kakashi! Kau hampir melukai kekasihku bodoh!" ucapnya marah, meski tau Kakashi dalam pengaruh jahat Rin, namun ia tak dapat memaafkan perbuatan Kakashi yang hampir melukai gadisnya.

"Yare,yare... kau berani melawanku Hidan. Kalau dipikir-pikir aku belum meminta apapun darimu bukan?!" Kakashi menyeringai.

'Tck, Sial! Kenapa disaat seperti ini dia berminat meminta permintaan dariku!' decak Hidan dalam hati. Ia tau hal buruk pasti akan terjadi sebentar lagi.

"Hana-chan... cepat bawa Saita pergi dari sini, aku merasakan hal yang buruk."

"Tidak! Aku tak akan meninggalkanmu sendirian!" tolah Hana.

"Tch, kau tak mengerti Hana! Kalau Kakashi meminta hal yang buruk padaku. Aku tak bisa menolaknya dan akan berakibat fatal bagi kalian berdua?" Hidan memijit keningnya pelan.

'Hidan benar, aku harus melindungi Saita-chan,' Hana menoleh menatap Saita lekat, ia bimbang. ia tak ingin terjadi hal buruk pada Hidan, namun disisi lain ia tak ingin Saita terluka.

"Cukup diskusinya. Hidan aku ingin kau mengabulkan permintaan pertamaku. Bunuh Saita-chan!" Kakashi menyeringai. Manik yang yang merah seakan menghipnotis Hidan.

Siiinggggggg

.

.

*Saita POV ON *

Kulihat Hidan dan Hana mendiskusikan sesuatu. Aku tau itu hal yang penting. Namun pandanganku sejak tadi tak sedetik pun lepas dari Kakashi. Sampai aku mendengar ia mengatakan sesuatu yang di luar nalar akal pikiranku.

"Cukup diskusinya. Hidan aku ingin kau mengabulkan permintaan pertamaku. Bunuh Saita-chan!"

Deg... hatiku bagai tertusuk sebilah pisau tajam. Dengan mudahnya ia mengucapkan kalimat itu dengan seringai diwajahnya, seakan-akan itu bukanlah hal yang sulit diucapkan. Kami-sama dia bukan Kakashi yang ku kenal.

"Kau serius ingin membunuh kekasihmu, heh," gigi hidan bergeletuk, tangannya mengepal. Ia marah.

"Kenapa? Kau ingin mendengar permintaan keduaku sekaligus, he? Baiklah... sekalian saja aku memberimu perintah bunuh juga kekasihmu! Bagaimana? Aku adil bukan?"

"BRENGSEK KAU KAKASHI!"

Gawat keadaannya semakin membahayakan.

"HENTIKAN KAKASHI-KUN! Ini bukan seperti dirimu! Kau tak bisa menyuruh Hidan membunuh kekasihnya sendiri bodoh!" teriakku.

Deg...deg... Kakashi memandangku dengan pandangan yang menusuk. Ia sama sekali tak menghiraukan perkataanku.

"Lakukan. CEPAT BUNUH MEREKA HIDAN!"

"TIDAK KAKASHI -KUN"

"BRENGSEK KAU KAKASHI! HANA CEPAT BAWA SAITA MENJAUH DARIKU!"

Wusshhhhh

Asap putih berkumpul di tangan Hidan, tiba-tiba muncul sabit ditangannya seiring menghilangnya asap. Kulirik Hana dari sudut mataku, ia menutup mulutnya yang sedikit menganga. Aku tau ini situasi yang buruk, bahkan sangat buruk.

Sreettt... Hana mengenggam tanganku erat. Wajahnya berubah menjadi sangat serius.

"Saita-chan jangan lepaskan tanganku!" ujarnya serius.

Aku hanya menganggukkan kepalaku tanpa banyak bicara.

"KAI!"

Hana meneriakkan mantra pelindung. Sebuah cahaya putih berbentuk lingkaran besar menyelimuti kami berdua.

Hidan pun datang, tangannya bergerak sendiri mengarahkan sabitnya berulang kali ke arah bola pelindung yang Hana buat.

"Cepat lari dari sini!" lagi-lagi Hidan menyuruh kami pergi. Tapi aku tau Hana tak dapat meninggalkan kekasihnya, begitu juga aku.

Bagaimana mungkin aku meninggalkan Kakashi yang masih di kendalikan Rin begitu saja. Lihat! kini Rin sedang tertawa diatas angin. Dewi fortuna kini berada dipihaknya.

Keringat deras mengalir di pelipis Hana. Dia mati-matian melindungiku, menahan serangan Hidan. Aku benci pada diriku sendiri yang tidak dapat melakukan apapun, aku tak dapat membantu Hana.

"Saita-chan, kau tak bisa lari dariku! Menyerahlah," Rin melangkah mendekati kami. Mengulurkan tangannya mengelus bola pelindung yang Hana buat, ia tersenyum lebar seperti orang gila.

"Hentikan Rin... kumohon~. Tidak ada gunanya menyimpan dendam, itu akan menghancurkan dirimu sendiri," aku mencoba bicara pada Rin. Namun nihil ia tak menghiraukanku. Sebegitu bencinya kah dia padaku?

"Sampai kapanpun aku tak akan pernah memaafkanmu Saita-chan!"

Chakra negatif menguar dari tubuh Rin. Dan menyebar mengelilingi bola pelindung Hana.

"Akkkhhhhh!"

"Hana-chan kau tak apa-apa?"

Hana limbung, ia terjatuh. Bola pelindung Hana semakin lama menipis.

Krakkk... chuussshhhh

"Gawat, aku tak dapat menahan chakra hitam itu!"

"Apa maksudmu...tidak mungkin. Hana lihat! Bola pelindungmu robek!"

"Tck, sial"

Asap hitam tebal masuk dari celah bola yang robek. Baunya sangat pekat... mencium sedikit saja sudah membuat kepalaku sakit.

"Saita-chan sebisa mungkin tahan nafasmu. Jangan sampai asap hitam ini masuk ke dalam tubuhmu! Ini beracun" jelas Hana.

Aku tersentak kaget, telat! Aku sudah menciumnya tadi.

"Uhuk!" dadaku terasa sesak, asap hitam itu semakin banyak masuk ke dalam.

"Kau tidak apa-apa Saita-chan?" tanya Hana khawatir.

"Entahlah Hana...aku tak da-pat ber-na-fas, hosh hosh." jawabku terbata-bata.

Wushhhhhh, CRASHH

Angin berhembus kencang menghantam kami dan langsung memecahkan bola pelindung Hana. Refleks Hana memelukku dan melompat menjauh.

Duarrrrrr

"Kyaaaaa!"

Terjadi ledakan yang cukup besar dari arah belakang, kami tak sempat menghindar. Alhasil tubuh kami terpelanting di atas tanah.

Ukkhhh, tubuhku sakit. Luka gores gesekan tanah terasa perih dikulitku. Pandanganku pun berbayang. Kepalaku semakin sakit.

"Saita-chan kau tak apa?" kulihat dari sudut mataku, Hana yang cemas menghampiriku. Aku hanya bisa menggelengkan kepala dan merintih kesakitan.

Hana kini berdiri menjadi tameng di hadapanku yang masih terbaring di atas tanah. Samar-samar kulihat ia menggenggam sebilah pedang di tangan kanannya.

Kualihkan pandanganku ke samping, di depan hana kini berdiri Kakashi,Rin dan Hidan. Mereka semua bersenjata kecuali Rin.

Kami-sama Hana tak mungkin bisa bertarung sendirian?!

"Tak perlu cemas Saita-chan. Aku akan melindungimu, meski apapun yang terjadi!" ujarnya serius.

"Tunggu dulu Hana-chan, jangan gegabah! Lebih baik kita pergi dari sini!"

Aku berusaha memposisikan tubuhku duduk. Dan membujuk Hana untuk pergi. Namun sia-sia Hana sudah membulatkan tekadnya.

"Pergi pun percuma, mereka akan mengejar kemana pun kita pergi Saita-chan. Percayalah padaku." Hana menoleh dan tersenyum kepadaku, "Hyyyaaaaaa!"

"Hana-chan!"

PRANG-PRANG

Hana berlari menyerang Rin... namun pergerakannya di cegah Hidan. Dan terjadilah pertempuran hebat disana. Pergerakan Hana sedikit kalah cepat dari Hidan. Alhasil sabit Hidan banyak menggores tubuhnya.

Wajah Hidan menegang, ia berdecak kesal karena melihat kekasihnya terluka karena ulahnya sendiri. Kalau dibiarkan terus kemungkinan besar Hana akan mati ditangannya.

Aku menarik baju tepat di dadaku, mengalihkan pandanganku ke bawah. Air mataku tak dapat kubendung lagi. Setetes demi setetes jatuh membasahi tanah.

Ku dengar suara langkah yang semakin dekat. Aku tau itu pasti Kakashi dan Rin.

"Hentikan...hiks...kumohon Rin-chan sudah hentikan. Jangan sakiti mereka lebih dari ini! Kau hanya dendam padaku bukan?kau boleh melukaiku tapi jangan teman-temanku. Hiks"

"Baiklah."

Aku mendongak mendengar jawaban Rin, apakah dia akan membebaskan Kakashi dari pengaruhnya?

Deg...tidak! raut wajahnya yang tak berubah sedikitpun, ekspresi membunuh tercetak jelas diwajahnya.

"Jika itu maumu, akan kubuat kenangan yang tak akan pernah kau lupakan seumur hidup, Kakashi-kun yang akan melakukannya untukku. Ahahahha."

"Apa maksudmu!"

Tiba-tiba Kakashi mencondongkan pisaunya tepat di depan wajahku, bahkan ujung pisaunya sedikit menempel dipipiku. Bergerak sedikit saja pisau itu bisa menembus kulitku.

"Ka-ka-shi -kun...hiks."

Duarrrrr

"HANA!"

Hidan berteriak, aku langsung mencari dimana sumber suara itu berada. Manik hitamku membulat ketika melihat Hana yang sudah tak berdaya lagi. Cairan darah pekat penuh di tubuhnya... Hidan sukses mengalahkannya.

Deg... Hidan kini berdiri di atas tubuh Hana. Mengangkat tinggi-tinggi sabitnya dan siap menusukkannya menembus tubuh Hana. Giginya bergelutuk sampai mengeluarkan darah segar karena dengan sekuat tenaga ia menahan tangannya untuk menancapkan sabit itu ke tubuh Hana.

"Kau mencemaskannya? Apa kau tidak cemas dengan dirimu sendiri Saita-chan?Nyawamu pun dalam genggamanku!"

'Benar! Nyawaku pun sedang dalam bahaya! Tapi aku juga ingin menolong Hana.'

"Kumohon lepaskan Hana-chan, aku saja sudah cukup bukan, kumohon!"

Ehh? Tiba-tiba kurasakan pisau yang menancap pipiku mengendur, kualihkan pandanganku ke arah Kakashi. Ekspresi wajahnya sedikit berubah.

"Uukkhhh." Kakashi merintih memegangi kepalanya. Tiga titik tomoe menghilang dari bola matanya yang merah.

"Kakashi-kun." apakah aku ada harapan? Semoga saja Kakashi lepas dari kendali Rin. Harapku.

Duakkk

"Aakkh!"

Rin menendang tubuhku kencang, lalu menarik baju tepat di depan dadaku.

"Kau membuatku muak Saita-chan!" Rin berteriak tepat di depan mukaku, lalu merampas pisau Kakashi. "MATI KAU SAITA-CHAN!"

Rin dengan cepat mengarahkan pisau itu ke wajahku, aku tak sempat menghindar. Kupejamkan mataku dan pasrah. Apakah ini akhir hidupku?

Wuusshhhh

Tiba-tiba angin berhembus kencang menerpa wajahku... Eh tidak sakit? kubuka mataku perlahan. Seorang gadis cantik dengan rambut hitam bergelombang sebatas bahu menggunakan gaun berwarna merah berlengan panjang, bagian belakang sebatas kaki dan bagian depan sebatas paha lalu di bagian pinggang melingkar obi berwarna hitam.

Gadis itu berdiri tegak di depanku. Tangannya menahan tangan Rin yang ingin menusukku tadi. Gadis itu menoleh manik turqoisnya menatapku lekat. Ekspresi wajahnya berubah sedih ketika menatapku.

"Siapa kau? Lepaskan tanganku brengsek!" maki Rin.

Gadis itu menoleh, kini ia menatap Rin lekat, ekspresinya berubah drastis. Ia menatap Rin dengan tatapan marah.

"Hentikan sekarang atau kau akan jatuh dalam kegelapan!" ucapnya sarkastik.

"Berhenti katamu! Jangan bercanda! sudah lama aku menantikan hari ini."

"Sasori-kun tak akan memaafkanmu jika kau melakukan lebih dari ini! Kau melukai teman dan adiknya. "

'Sasori? Dia datang?"

Aku mengedarkan pandanganku mencari sosok Sasori. Ah ada! Syukurlah Sasori kini sedang menolong Hana. Dan membawanya menjauhi Hidan. Syukurlah Hana baik-baik saja.

.

.

*Sakura POV off*

.

.

"Kenapa kau melukai adikku Hidan!" Sasori tampak marah melihat keadaan adiknya penuh akan luka di sekujur tubuhnya.

"Tch, itu semua gara-gara kau mengabulkan permintaan Rin bodoh!" Hidan pun menjawab penuh emosi.

"Apa maksudmu?" Sasori menautkan alis.

"Gara-gara kau Rin berhasil mengendalikan Kakashi kemudian Kakashi menyuruhku untuk membunuh Saita dan Hana, kau tau bukan sebagai peri pengabul kami tak bisa menolak permintaan majikannya!" teriak Hidan dengan ekspresi marah.

"Permintaan? Jadi Rin dengan seenaknya mempergunakan permintaan yang ."

Sasori membuat sebuah lingkaran sihir. Lalu merapalkan sebuah mantra. Tangannya terangkat dan mengarahkannya ke Hidan. "Inasu!" ujarnya.

Syuuuutttt... sebuah cahaya putih melesat kearah tubuh Hidan dengan cepat, aura hitam yang menyelimutinya keluar dari tubuhnya.

"Kau sudah terbebas dari ikatan Kakashi. Jadi kau sudah tidak dalam kendalinya."

"Maksudmu?"

"Kau sudah tidak bisa mengabulkan permintaannya ini carilah orang lain." Sasori menatap Hana dengan tatapan sedih,"tolong jaga adaikku sebentar, aku akan buat perhitungan dengan gadis itu."

Wajahnya mengeras, matanya berbinar penuh amarah. Tangannya mengepal, Syuuuuttt Sasori melayang di udara lalu dengan kecepatan penuh terbang ke arah Rin.

"Oi, Sasori tunggu! Dasar seenaknya sendiri, selalu saja memutuskan sesuatu tanpa berunding denganku. Padahal aku baru mengabulkan dua permohonan nya. Tck,dia selalu membuatku susah dari dulu sampai sekarang. Benar kan Hana-chan." Hidan memeluk tubuh Hana,"kita tunggu perintah dari kakakmu, ah bukan... perintah dari sang Raja selanjutnya."

.

.

.

"BRENGSEK KAU RIN!AKU MEMBERIKAN 3 PERMOHONAN PADAMU UNTUK MEMISAHKAN SAITA DENGAN KAKASHI BUKAN UNTUK MENCELAKAINYA!" teriaknya penuh amarah.

Sebuah benang keluar dari tangannya, lalu melilit tubuh Rin.

"Apa yang kau lakukan Sasori-kun?" ujar gadis bermata turqois itu.

"Akkkhhh!" Rin merintih kesakitan.

"Aku akan membunuhnya!" ujar Sasori lantang.

Saita terbelalak tak percaya melihat Sasori yang semarah ini, bulu kuduknya meremang karena merasakan aura membunuh yang pekat menguar dari tubuhnya.

"AAKHHHH!" Rin semakin menjerit kesakitan ketika benang itu semakin kuat membelit tubuhnya,sedikit lagi benang itu mampu menembus kulit putihnya.

Plakkk

"Hentikan Sasori-kun! Jangan sampai dirimu dikuasai amarah seperti ini!" Gadis bermata turqois itu menampar Sasori.

"A-sa-mi...ukkhhh... maaf~." ujarnya lirih, Sasori tampak menyesali perbuatannya. Lalu ia melepaskan benang yang melilit di tubuh Rin.

Sasori langsung mengalihkan perhatiannya pada Saita, ia membantunya berdiri dengan perlahan. Sreet...lalu memeluknya.

"Maaf." ujarnya lirih.

"Sa-so-ri -kun."

"Ck, kau tak lupa kan Sasori-kun, kau masih hutang 2 permintaan lagi padaku!" ujar Rin tiba-tiba.

Sasori mendesah pelan, melepaskan pelukannya. "kau terlalu naif Rin, kau tau kenapa aku memberikanmu 3 permintaan? Karena aku ingin memperalatmu, aku tak ingin Saita membenciku kalau aku yang turun tangan langsung memisahkan mereka berdua."

Rin terbelalak tak percaya, begitu pula dengan Saita, "BOHONG! Kau harus menepati janjimu, kabulkan permintaan keduaku, cepat lenyapkan Saita sekarang juga. CEPAT LAKUKAN SASO-"

Plak

"Hentikan Rin, begitu bencikah dirimu padaku?" lirih Saita.

Belum sempat Rin menyelesaikan kalimatnya, Saita menampar pipinya. Sreett...lalu memeluknya.

"Maaf karena merebut Kakashi darimu... tapi asal kau tau, aku sudah mengenal Kakashi jauh sebelum dirimu mengenalnya. Dan aku mencintai Kakashi jauh sebelum kau mencintainya. Andai kau tau aku pun pernah merasa iri padamu, kau dan Kakashi terlihat dekat di sekolah, apalagi satu klub memanah. Kau pun gadis cantik dan primadona di sekolah. Kau membuatku iri Rin."

"Sa-i-ta... ukkhh...huwaaa...maafkan aku hiks."

Wushhh...Rin menangis histeris, kini chakra negatif di dalam dirinya hilang sudah. Keadaannya pun kembali seperti semula. Kakashi pun terlepas dari hipnotis Rin.

"Saita chan apa yang terjadi?"

"Kakashi-kun...hiks. syukurlah kau sudah sadar."

Saita melepaskan pelukannya dari Rin dan menghambur memeluk Kakashi. Kakashi yang masih belum bisa mengingat apa yang terjadi sebelumnya hanya bisa mengelus pundak wanitanya yang sedang menangis terisak di pelukannya.

Sasori menatap sedih kearah Saita yang sedang menangis dipelukan Kakashi. Ia mendesah panjang,'ternyata memang mustahil memisahkanmu darinya.' ucapnya dalam hati.

Srettt

"Masih ada aku yang selalu setia menunggumu Sasori. Pulanglah kami membutuhkanmu."

Gadis cantik teman masa kecilnya itu menggenggam tangan Sasori hangat. Meski hatinya pun merasa sakit melihat Sasori yang begitu mencintai Saita. Namun ia pun tak akan menyerah, meski bagaimana pun dialah yang jauh lebih mengenal Sasori.

"Sepertinya aku harus mengakhiri semua ini. Aku akan kembali kerumah."

"Benarkah?" Mata Asami berbinar mendengar keputusan Sasori.

"Ya, lagipula Hana harus mendapatkan perawatan intensif disana. Ia terluka parah. Kau setuju denganku kan Hidan."

"Ya,Hana harus mendapatkan perawatan di sana. Tempat asal kita peri pengabul."

"Baiklah ayo kita pergi." Sasori merapalkan mantra dan sebuah lubang yang cukup besar menganga di udara.

"Tunggu... kau tidak mau pamit dulu pada Saita?" ujar Asami seraya menarik menarik telapak tangannya.

"Kurasa Saita-chan membenciku, aku tak berhak mengucapkan salam perpisahan untuknya."

"Sasori-kun." lirih Asami.

Sasori kembali melangkah menuju lubang itu, tangannya masih menggenggam tangan Asami. Sedangkan Hidan yang sedang menggendong Hana, menghampiri Kakashi dan Saita.

"Hei Kakashi."panggilnya, Kakashi dan Saita menoleh,"kami akan pergi sekarang. Maaf merepotkanmu, lain kali jika kita bertemu aku akan mengabulkan sisa permintaanmu."

"Yare,yare... ada angin apa kau meminta maaf padaku,heh! Kau harus kembali dan mengabulkan sisa permintaanku Hidan."

"Ternyata kau pun butuh bantuanku he, padahal dulu kau menolakku." Hidan tersenyum meledek kearah Kakashi.

Mereka berdua saling melemparkan senyum.

"Anoo...aku minta maaf. Tolong sampaikan maafku pada teman terluka gara-gara aku." Rin yang sejak tadi diam mulai angkat bicara, "aku sungguh-sungguh minta maaf." lanjutnya seraya membungkukkan tubuhnya.

"Tck, tanpa minta maafpun Hana pasti memaafkanmu." Hidan berbalik dan berjalan menuju lubang yang masih menganga lebar diudara itu.

Rin tersenyum bahagia, "Arigatou." ucapnya pelan.

Saita menatap punggung Sasori dari ...Kakashi menepuk pundaknya pelan.

"Kau tidak mau mengucapkan salam perpisahan padanya Saita-chan."

"Kakashi-kun."

"Cepatlah, kau belum tentu bisa bertemu dengannya lagi."

"Ya."

Saita berlari mendekati Sasori yang semakin dekat dengan lubang. "SASORI-KUN tunggu." teriaknya.

Sasori berhenti melangkah dan menoleh kebelakang.

"Hosh...hosh..." nafas Saita tersendat-sendat.

"Maaf... aku tak bisa membalas perasaanmu." Saita berojigi.

"Seharusnya aku yang minta maaf padamu, angkat wajahmu Saita-chan." Sreett...Sasori memeluk Saita.

"Sasori-kun."

"Kumohon ini untuk yang terakhir kalinya." ucapnya lirih.

Sreet...Saita membalas pelukannya,"Nee, Sasori-kun kita masih bisa berteman kan?" tanyanya.

"Kau tidak membenciku?"

"Aku tak bisa membencimu."

"Ahaha," Sasori mengacak-acak rambut Saita,"sifatmu itu yang membuatku menyukaimu Saita-chan." Sasori memandang Kakashi dari kejauhan. Kakashi seakan tau apa arti dari tatapan Sasori.

'Tolong jaga dia untukku.'

'Kau tak perlu cemas.' Kakashi melambaikan tangannya

"Aku pergi Saita, sampai jumpa."

"Ya."

Saita melambaikan tangannya, syyuutttt...lubang itu tertutup tanpa bekas ketika Sasori,Hana,Hidan dan Asami masuk ke dalamnya.

"Mereka sudah pergi." ujar Kakashi mendekat.

"Ya, apakah kita bisa bertemu dengan mereka lagi? Padahal aku sudah berteman dengan Hana."

"Pasti."

"Kenapa kau begitu yakin?"

"Itu rahasia."

"Kakashi-kun." Sebuah suara menginterupsi kegiatan mereka,"Maafkan aku."ucap Rin.

"Tak perlu minta maaf."

"Arigatou, aku janji tak akan mengganggu kalian lagi,sayonara."

Sejak saat itu Rin tidak menampakkan diri lagi di sekolah. Padahal Saita dan Kakashi sudah memafkan dirinya, tapi sepertinya ia tak bisa memaafkan dirinya sendiri dan tidak punya muka untuk bertemu dengan keduanya.

.

.

.

.

10 tahun kemudian.

Kakashi dan Saita menikah sejak 8 tahun yang lalu setelah mereka lulus sekolah. Kini mereka berdua tinggal di apartemen dekat rumahnya.

Mereka hidup bagaia dan mempunyai dua orang anak. Seorang anak laki-laki berhelai silver melawan gravitasi, bahkan mata sayunya pun mirip seperti Kakashi dia seperti replika dirinya. Namanya Kakeru Hatake. Lalu seorang gadis kecil replika Saita yang berumur 2 tahun bernama Yuki hatake.

"Kakashi-kun lihat aku menemukan ini di gudang rumah kita." mata Saita berbinar ketika menemukan 4 buah kotak sebesar telapak tangan. Ini persis kotak yang ia miliki 10 tahun yang lalu.

"Aneh! Bukannya kotak ini menghilang ketika mereka pergi 10tahun yang lalu?" ujar Kakashi seraya menautkan alis heran.

"Ini lucu sekali Kaa-chan. Boleh untukku satu ya." ujar Kakeru anak laki-laki nya. Lalu membuka kotaknya.

"Tunggu Kakeru-chan."

Bluusshhh

Sebuah asap muncul keluar dari arah kotak. Muncullah seorang bocah laki-laki berhelai silver disisir ke belakang. Saita terbelalak tak percaya.

"Hidan? Kenapa kau menyusut." ucap Kakashi heran.

Wuuushhhhh

Tiba-tiba 3 kotak kecil sisanya terbuka dengan sendirinya dan memunculkan seorang wanita dewasa berhelai coklat sebatas punggung, seorang laki-laki berhelai silver disisir kebelakang dan seorang anak laki-laki berusia 5 tahun dengan helaian merahnya.

Pletakk

"Dia anakku bodoh!" Hidan menjitak kepala Kakashi pelan.

"Hana-chan." Saita menghambur memeluk Hana,"kau sudah sembuh." lanjutnya.

"Ya, tentu saja. Disana ada ayahku dan para petinggi yang mempunyai kekuatan penyembuh yang segitu bukanlah hal ."

"Syukurlah, aku mencemaskanmu." Saita dan Hana saling melepas rindu.

"Lama tak jumpa Hidan."

"Ya, kau juga Kakashi."

Kakashi melirik bocah laki-laki berhelai merah yang kini sedang mendekati ranjang kecil tempat anak perempuannya yang masih berusia dua tahun. Bocah laki-laki itu tersenyum menatap anak perempuannya.

"Yare,yare... sepertinya bocah itu menyukai anakku." ujarnya seraya tersenyum, ia sedang berfikir sejenak, anak itu tak mirip dengan Hana dan Hidan. Berbeda dengan bocah laki-laki berusia 7 tahun yang bagai replika Hidan. Rambut merahnya mengingatkannya pada Sasori, "Oi Hidan jangan-jangan dia anaknya?" tanya Kakashi penasaran seraya menunjuk ke arahnya.

"Kau punya feeling yang hebat Kakashi, ya dia anak Sasori."

"Sudah kuduga, dia seperti Sasori... lihat, dia langsung menyukai anak perempuanku yang bagai replika Saita." kekehnya pelan.

"Syukurlah kalau mereka cocok."

"Apa maksudmu."

"Kami akan tinggal disini seperti dulu, karena dulu kami masih belum melunasi janji kami pada kalian bukan." sela Hana.

"Benarkah Hana-chan!"

"Ya."

Saita begitu bahagia namun tidak dengan Kakashi karena rumah kecilnya kini kedatangan 4 orang tamu sekaligus.

'Yare-yare, rumahku jadi sempit.' Kakashi hanya mendesah pelan,'tapi mungkin ini bukanlah ide yang buruk. "

.

.

End.

Berakhir dengan gajenya.


End file.
